


The Fenrir Effect

by TheLonelySheWolf



Series: Fenrir Dynamics [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AGSZC development for sequel, Alpha Angeal, Alpha Genesis, Alpha Sephiroth, Alpha Zack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cloud/Others, Graphic Description, Knotting, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Cloud, Set in ShinRa, Slow Build, Smut, Sort of AU, Tweaked SOLDIER program
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelySheWolf/pseuds/TheLonelySheWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after the SOLDIER program was developed, scientists noticed a biological shift within those that had received the mako treatment. With changes in behaviour, and in some cases, altered reproductive systems, three types of SOLDIERS could be distinguished; Alphas, Betas and Omegas. </p><p>Cloud Strife is an Omega, which is the rarest of the three. Already struggling to adjust to his newfound reflexes, he has to deal with the other, unpleasant side effects of being an Omega. When Cloud’s first heat takes hold, the Alphas closest to him turn into a pack of testosterone-charged, snarling wolves. All of them are hell-bent on becoming his mate, and poor Cloud finds himself wondering where it all went wrong.</p><p>~AND I'M BACK. I brought smut with me. You're welcome.~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Transition

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've set this in sort of a Crisis Core setting, but without the canon events, and with the addition of the A/B/O dynamics. I've explained this below, with more detail to come, but if it doesn't make sense still, comment and I'll try to fix it up so that its clearer. Mostly a Zack/Cloud fic, but looking at adding in more pairings, or at the very least, there'll be rivalries and touching. Feedback appreciated!!! Not overly experienced with slash fics, so all comments are appreciated!

The mako injections left Cloud bedridden for a week. Having a solo room as a Third Class was a blessing in its own right. He could be a miserable, feverish wreck without having his fellow troopers breathing down his neck. The crowded barracks were something he wouldn’t miss in a hurry.

Zack stopped by to see him a couple of times, bringing a stash of comfort food with him. Cloud wasn’t eating much to begin with, but he made a hearty attempt to consume as much as his aching stomach could fit between spasms. He kept it down too. Bonus.

Five days in, the discomfort had settled down to a minimum, allowing Cloud to take notice of how the mako had changed him. The startling, bright eyes were the only _visible_ change he could see, having shifted from a deep, sapphire to an electric shade of blue.

The sudden leap in strength and speed took some getting used to. He knocked over his glass when he made to grab for it, the enhanced reflexes leaving him to overcompensate more often than not. He managed to break a fork, a doorknob, his shirt and his toothbrush in a similar manner. He was left frustrated at best, even though he knew the disorientation was a normal side effect.

The least obvious change caused by the mako was probably the most severe. Shortly after the SOLDIER program had been developed, scientists discovered a peculiar anomaly within those that had received the mako treatments. The SOLDIERS’ biochemistry had shifted, causing changes in behaviour, sexual desire and in some rare cases, their reproductive systems.

This phenomenon was called the FENRIR effect, and had been divided into three categories.

Those in the first or _superior_ group were known as ‘Alphas’. Dominant, aggressive, possessive and natural leaders, the Alphas contributed to over ninety percent of the First Class. In addition to the behavioural changes, knotting during intercourse was also an added quirk. Generally, they paired off with a member of the other two categories, and unfailingly took on a ‘topping’ role. Zack was an Alpha, something he didn’t hesitate to make known. Being extremely territorial was another side effect.

Betas took up the better part of the population, and filled up most of Second and Third Class. They occasionally made it into First Class, but usually only those that were more aggressive. There were no major changes, physical or otherwise. The majority were switches, and would take on either role in the bedroom, though they always bottomed for an Alpha.

Finally, there were the Omegas. A definite minority, and subject to the most prominent physical changes, only three of them were accounted for amongst the SOLDIER ranks. They were the opposite of an Alpha in every way. Submissive and shy, the Omegas were the only of the three that could conceive and give birth. This could only be done when they entered their ‘heat’, and only by pairing with an Alpha, as all Betas were sterile.

Cloud was hoping to be a Beta, but so far, he hadn’t noticed any signs to give a definite indication as to which category he fell into. The mystery of it was eating him up. He was hoping Zack’s Alpha senses could give him some answers.

“I’m not picking up on anything, Spike,” Zack said from the foot of the blonde’s bed. Cloud was nestled back against his pillows, staring at the television, though he wasn’t really watching it. It was day six since receiving his injections, and he was feeling fairly normal. He hadn’t broken anything today, which was proof enough for him to say he was adjusting to the change. He was tired and cranky, but Zack was helping him with that. It was hard to brood around the cheerful Alpha.

“I thought you had ‘wicked Alpha senses’ though, or are you just all bark?” Cloud said, nudging Zack with his sock covered foot.

The Alpha gave a low growl, staring Cloud down. “You’re lucky we’re friends Spike, or else I’d be showing you just how hard I can bite,” he warned.

Cloud shrank back instinctively beneath his friend’s challenging glare. Even easy-going Zack could snap if his authority was tested. Stupid Alpha hormones. Cloud blinked as a sudden thought occurred to him.

“Well you can eliminate Alpha as an option,” he said abruptly, unable to stop himself from pouting. He hadn’t honestly believed he would be one, but it had always been a nice thought. He would have copped less shit from the other Betas in SOLDIER.

“Huh?” Zack asked, stupefied. 

Cloud sighed heavily. “When you got all cranky at me just now, I didn’t try to challenge you. I submitted.”

“I could be a super strong Alpha, and you’re just not as aggressive. I’ve seen Genesis bow down to Sephiroth a few times, even though they’re usually just super snarly at each other. I’ve been in this role for longer than you, so it’s not impossible,” Zack tried, though he sounded doubtful.

Cloud shook his head, sinking further down the pillows. “Give it up Zack, I’m not an Alpha. All I can do is hope for Beta now. At least I’ll still have a chance at Second or Third if I am.”

Zack grinned at him, leaning over to ruffle his blonde spikes. “I’m sure you are. You’ll probably make it to First Class kiddo. There’s a couple of Betas in the ranks. You’re stubborn enough to make it happen.”

“Was that supposed to be a compliment?”

“Well yeah,” Zack said, running a hand through his black spikes sheepishly. Against all odds, he managed to make his raven hair even messier. And Cloud thought his hair was unruly.

“You’re a dick,” Cloud snorted, kicking at Zack’s side. The First Class caught his foot reflexively, and proceeded to tickle it unforgivingly.

“A First Class, Alpha dick though,” he reminded Cloud, who snorted between fits of laughter. He tried to squirm away from Zack, but the Alpha was too strong for him, even with Cloud’s new reflexes.

“Alright, alright! Point taken! Quit it Zack!” he yelped, tears streaming down his cheeks as he clutched his aching sides. Zack relented, grinning at him.

“You were asking for it,” Zack teased, leaning over to flick him on the forehead. Cloud swatted him away, too exhausted to do more than scowl at his friend.

“Whatever,” Cloud grumbled, secretly pleased that Zack had gone so far to distract him from the nagging doubt in his gut. While he could be an irritating, egotistical Alpha at times, Zack really was the best friend he’d ever had.

“Everything’ll be fine Spike. The new recruits start their training on Monday. Just think, only two days until you get to start kicking some Beta butt!”

Cloud smiled, his fears easing up. Zack was right. He was a SOLDIER now, finally, and the real fun wasn’t far away. Before he knew it, he’d be out on real missions, fighting fiends and other enemies, wielding materia and his own sword. He wasn’t going to let some stupid genetic bullshit ruin the new experiences for him. Everything would be fine.

 

ZCZCZCZC

 

Except nothing in Cloud’s life ever seemed to be ‘fine’.

On his first day of training he realised how messed up the new hierarchy was. The batch of recruits he was in turned out to be mostly Alphas —at least a dozen of them, easily distinguished by their musky scent—with only himself and two other SOLDIERS showing signs of being Betas, or worse, Omegas.

There was nothing wrong with being an Omega, they were a rarity after all, and therefore highly prized. But as a submissive group, they were targeted for bullying by the other Betas, and sexual harassment from the Alphas. In that regard, the negatives generally outweighed the positives. Two of the three Omegas registered within SOLDIER had bonded mates, so they weren’t subjected to the mistreatment. Their territorial Alphas were quick to eliminate any threats presented to their wellbeing.

The third Omega, well, he hadn’t faired so well.

Cloud tried not to think about it as he ran alongside the rest of the new recruits. There was some shoving and pushing dealt out by the Alphas to begin with, most of their aggression directed toward Cloud and the other non-Alphas. Lieutenant Jefferson, who was overseeing them, was quick to put an end to it though. They were professionals after all, not a bunch of rabid wolves, though Cloud couldn’t help but wonder differently as one of the Alphas leered at him. He looked away immediately, internally cussing at himself. Being so obviously submissive wasn’t going to help his case any.

They ran laps for an hour. The training room was huge, and entirely enclosed, like an underground parking garage. The grey, cement walls and floor, lit by the fluorescent lights overhead, only furthered the impression. Cloud’s breathing had begun to grow shorter and quicker, but he didn’t feel as tired as he knew he would have before the mako injections.

Their instructor called them to a halt, giving them a few minutes to rehydrate and stretch. Just as Cloud was starting to think it wouldn’t be so bad, the training mats came out, and they were partnered off. Cloud, the poor bastard, was paired up with the largest Alpha. He couldn’t help but drop his gaze as the six-foot-seven mass of muscle leered down at him. Jared Rogers was his name, and damn it if he didn’t have some serious Alpha vibes going on. The taller blonde was built well — solid but still lean, like a big cat. His soldier shirt clung to him well, like Zack’s so often did, with the cropped sleeves framing broad shoulders that stood in stark contrast to his narrow hips. Cloud could easily appreciate the fact that Rogers was a hot piece of ass.

Two of the Alphas across the room were yelling at each other, and Lt. Jefferson went over to break them up. As soon as the lieutenant was out of earshot, Rogers seized the opportunity to have a dig. He eyed Cloud critically, sizing him up. His feathery, blonde hair and youthful features didn’t go unnoticed.

“Pretty little thing aren’t cha? You’ve got _Omega_ written all over you. You’re more of a prissy bitch than half the girls around Midgar,” he sneered. The other nearby Alphas snickered. “Don’t know how you even made it into SOLDIER. You don’t look like a fighter, probably only good for breeding.”

Cloud glowered at the ground, knowing that biting back wouldn’t do him any good. He’d dealt with guys like Rogers for years, he knew how they ticked. Alpha or cocky teenager — they were all the same.

The Lieutenant came back at that moment, cutting off any further verbal jabs that Rogers had planned to make. Cloud was grateful. Rogers’ overbearing presence was bad enough without the stinging words to go with it. He knew it was going to get worse before it could get better though.

Cloud was on his back a few minutes later, Rogers flooring him as soon as Lt. Jefferson had given the cue to begin the exercise. Cloud found his ankles up by his head as he was bent in half, Rogers giving him a cocky grin as he began to thrust against his clothed ass.

“How you like that sissy? Bet you’d like it if I gave you my knot huh? You’d love it if I filled you up with my come. I know you’d give me pretty pups,” he growled. A few of the others nearby snickered, still able to hear as they wrestled their own opponents. Cloud felt his insides flare hot at Rogers’ words. Why, he couldn’t understand. All he knew was that he needed to get the cocky fucker off him before he ended up on the bottom of the food chain.

Using a manoeuvre that Zack had taught him, Cloud managed to flip Rogers, sending him over his head so that Cloud was now on top. Pissed off, Cloud didn’t hesitate to give Rogers the same treatment, snapping his hips against the Alpha.

Probably not the best idea, Cloud realised too late as Rogers gave a deep growl that rattled the smaller blonde to his core. The Alpha flipped him over with ease, pressing Cloud into the training mat to the point of almost crushing him.

“Cocky little fucker. Think you can take on an Alpha like me? You don’t know who you’re messing with baby,” he warned, painfully twisting Cloud’s arm behind his back. Cloud couldn’t help the small whimper that escaped him.

“That’s right, you know deep down who the boss is around here. Just wait until your first heat hits. I’ll find you and fuck your pretty little brains out, show you what an Alpha can really do.” Rogers punctuated the threat with a powerful thrust, driving his half-hard cock against Cloud, who whimpered again in response. Even if he really was a Beta, Cloud doubted he’d be treated any differently to an Omega anyway. It was like being a trooper all over again.

Lt. Jefferson called them to a halt, forcing Rogers to release the smaller blonde. The lieutenant gave the recruits a stern lecture before dismissing them for lunch. His warning sounded rehearsed, like it was something he’d said a hundred times before to the other new recruits before them. Cloud was sure Zack would have heard the same speech, back when he first became a Third. It was a small reassurance, but Cloud couldn’t help but wonder if Jefferson’s words would achieve anything. Rogers was still staring at him from the other side of the group, so he doubted it.

 

ZCZCZCZC

 

Cloud ended up sitting with the other non-Alphas for lunch. It seemed wise for them to stick together, and Cloud even received some unexpected sympathy from one of the others.

“Rogers seems like a real dick. Unlucky that you had to get paired up with him,” the well-built brunette, —James, he introduced himself as— said to him as they picked at their meals.

“He’s pretty hot though,” Tony piped in, also a brunette, shorter and leaner than James. “You’d be pretty lucky if he chose to knot you, Strife.”

“Lucky? And how does that work exactly? He’s an egotistical asshole that pinned me to the floor and dry humped me in front of the other Alphas,” Cloud snapped, skewering a carrot on his fork.

Tony shrugged. “That’s what Alphas do though. It’s all a contest to them, especially with the new recruits. Once they’ve established a pecking order they’ll calm down.”

“And how would _you_ know that?” James asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Got a friend in Second, he’s a Beta. Gave me a bit of info on how it all works.”

“So why do I get dragged into this pecking order shit then if it’s an Alpha thing?” Cloud grumbled.

Tony waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Rogers was staking a claim on the prettiest guy in the room, well, aside from himself. If you do turn out to be an Omega, then that’s pretty much the best trophy an Alpha can pick up. It’s about more than just being the biggest, loudest and toughest in the pack. Claiming a mate is a big part of it. Take it as a compliment, Strife.”

“Doesn’t feel like one,” he complained, forcing himself to eat another bite. His enhanced metabolism demanded the extra sustenance, even if he didn’t feel much like eating.

He was pissed off more than anything. He was a SOLDIER dammit, not some fuck toy for a bunch of testosterone fuelled idiots to fight over! He fell into a brooding silence as the other two continued to talk, Tony bragging about other inside info he’d been told.

Materia class followed after lunch. It was all theory work, at least for the moment, and thankfully, Cloud was seated a few rows away from Rogers. Tony was also across the room, but James had taken the table beside him, giving him a friendly smile. Cloud wasn’t sure what to make of the brunette. He thought logically, that Rogers’ display earlier would have deterred the other two non-Alphas from associating with him, for fear of being targeted the same way. Yet it didn’t seem to bother them, as if they hadn’t even considered the possibility.

Cloud gave James a small smile in return, wondering how long it would be before he turned on him to side with the Alphas. It was a sad thought, but realistic nonetheless.

The materia class ran its course without incident. Cloud took notes quietly, answering any questions their instructor directed towards him, otherwise keeping quiet. Some of the other Alphas were rowdier, but Cloud just ignored them.

He was more than a little relieved when he was finally able to head back to his room. James was a few doors down the hall from him, they were both happy to discover. They parted ways, with the brunette saying he was looking forward to seeing him the next day. Cloud ducked his head shyly, giving him a small wave as he walked away. He still wasn’t sure what to think of James, but so far, he seemed nice enough.

Zack called in later for dinner, copping an earful from Cloud as they ate from their takeaway Wutaian boxes. The ravenette listened intently, wincing as the blonde retold his horror stories from earlier in the day.

“Shit Spike, I forgot how bad the transition was. As an Alpha I didn’t really have anything bad happen to me. It was mainly just a lot of fighting and taunting. Not much different from the army when you think about it. Just more intense. But shit, I can see how not being an Alpha could really be a problem. But your friend, Tom was it—“

“Tony,” Cloud corrected.

“—right, Tony, said they’d settle down right?”

Cloud nodded. “I don’t know if Rogers will let up though. He seemed pretty into it.”

Zack glowered at him, and Cloud had to remind himself that the anger was directed at Rogers, not him. The First looked like he was ready to kill someone. It was terrifying, and it didn’t suit the usually playful Zack at all.

Cloud swallowed nervously. “But I could be wrong. I don’t really know much about the Alpha thing, aside from what you and Tony have told me.”

“If he gives you anymore trouble, you let me know. I won’t have some immature Alpha thinking he can screw around with my Spike,” he growled, sounding oddly possessive.

“Zack …” Cloud started, his voice uncertain.

Zack seemed to come around to his senses, shaking his head as though to clear it. He gave Cloud a smile, back to his normal self.

“Sorry buddy, hormones got me for a moment. Cocky Alphas aside, how did your classes go?”

They continued to talk through the rest of dinner, Zack leaving not long after so that Cloud could get a decent amount of sleep in before his second day of training. He’d need his wits about him for sure.

Zack stopped in the doorway as he went to leave, hesitating for just a moment before pulling Cloud into a bone-crushing hug. Cloud returned it happily, surprised, but happy nonetheless to find himself within the First’s warm, protective grip.

“What was that for?” Cloud asked after they separated.

Zack smiled at him, his violet eyes gentle. He ruffled Cloud’s blonde spikes, his fingers dropping to trail down the Third’s cheek, before landing on his shoulder. “You let me know if they give you too much trouble. SOLDIER training is bad enough without the added bullshit. As a First Class, and an Alpha, I can tell them to back off. Failing that, there’s other ways to deter them. I’d rather it didn’t come to that, but I want to keep you safe either way. Can’t have my best bud getting himself into too much trouble, eh?”

Cloud smiled, feeling well and truly reassured. He knew he could count on Zack, no matter what.

“I’ll see you later in the week, Zack. Don’t give Angeal too much stress in the meantime.”

Zack laughed. “It’d be no fun if I didn’t give him at least a _little_ bit of trouble now and then. Stay safe, Spike.”

And then he was gone, leaving Cloud alone in his room. Zack’s warm, familiar presence left a cold void in its absence, and Cloud couldn’t help but sigh as he felt an old ache surface. Ignoring it, he changed and clambered into bed, his exhaustion catching up to him quickly.

 

 To Be Continued


	2. The Delta Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud gets to know SOLDIER's Elite trio a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the overwhelming response! You guys literally made my week.  
> As far as this update goes, I got a bit slack with proofreading. This was an effing huge chapter. I had hoped to put it up sooner, but I was out all weekend and didn't get it finished until this evening. I'll give it a look over later and fix it up if needed. Also, I'm going away from this weekend for two weeks. I'm taking my laptop with me, but I may not be able to access internet. If that happens, I'll post a few updates during the week that I get back. I'd love more feedback on the characterisation and believability, so please don't hesitate to let me know if you think something needs fixing. Cheers!

The second day was better than the first.

After running laps around the training room, the new SOLDIER recruits were partnered off again, but this time, Cloud found himself matched up with another Beta. With spiky, light brown hair and a square jaw, Chris was a foot shorter than Rogers, and a whole lot friendlier.

“I don’t remember seeing you yesterday,” Cloud commented as they moved into position.

Chris offered him a smile. “Took me a bit longer to adjust to the mako,” he explained, taking a swing at Cloud. They scuffled against each other for a minute, until Cloud had him pinned down.

“Well, you didn’t miss much yesterday,” Cloud grunted as Chris struggled, managing to throw him off balance.

“Didn’t think I would,” Chris said with a grin. “I heard first week is always just introductory crap. They don’t get into the good stuff till next week.”

“Is that right?” Cloud asked before throwing himself at the brunette again. They struggled again for a minute, exchanging blows. Cloud jerked his knee into Chris’s side, earning a grunt of discomfort. A fist to the jaw was Cloud’s reward, and he rubbed out the ache with his hand, eyeing Chris warily.

“Yeah, we start with swords and materia next week. Unless they’ve changed the program,” Chris explained with a shrug.

Cloud grinned, feeling elated at the prospect. Chris took the opening to knock him off balance, and Cloud hit the ground heavily, winded by the impact. He groaned, glowering at Chris who grinned mischievously.

“Shouldn’t leave yourself open,” he chastised, offering him a hand up. Lt Jefferson was calling them to a close for the morning, and they regrouped, Cloud making a conscious effort to avoid Rogers. Lt Jefferson gave the SOLDIER recruits general feedback, pointing out the flaws he’d observed during their session. They were dismissed shortly after, shuffling to pack away their training mats.

“What’s his deal?” Chris asked, jerking his head towards the hulking, blonde Alpha across the room. Cloud looked over to see Rogers eyes fixed on him, his expression twisting up into a smirk as their gazes met. Cloud shifted uncomfortably, looking back at Chris with a frown.

“That, my friend, is the hottest Alpha in this year’s batch of SOLDIER recruits,” Tony said before Cloud could answer, appearing seemingly from out of nowhere. Cloud jerked back in surprise, scowling at Tony who winked in return.

“He’s also an absolute ass,” Cloud muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

“With the nicest ass,” Tony corrected him.

“Give the kid a break,” James said as he joined them. Cloud offered the brunette a small smile of thanks.

Chris blinked in surprise. “Uh …”

“This is Tony and James,” Cloud introduced in a huff. The two Betas nodded in acknowledgement.

“Chris,” the brunette offered in return. “I had some hiccups with the mako, so I skipped out on the first day. Cloud said I didn’t miss much though.”

“Oh boy, you can’t get out of it that easily Blondie,” Tony said disapprovingly. He turned to address Chris, “You missed all the action! Golden boy here was getting hit on big time by mister fancy-pants over there.”

“Don’t listen to Tony, he’s just glorifying it,” James told Chris as the four of them left the training room. “Rogers was being territorial. He didn’t go about it the right way though.”

“I won’t ask then,” Chris said with a grin. “I know how the Alphas can be.”

“Well, actually—” Tony started. Cloud gave him a whack to the ribs to silence him, hoping to put a quick end to the graphic story that would surely follow.

 The four of them were laughing by the time they reached the showers, Tony’s antics putting them in a good mood. Chris, it seemed, could dish it back just as well. Cloud soon found himself wearing a smile that previously only Zack had seemed able to coax out of him.

Rogers didn’t give Cloud any further trouble for the rest of that day, and the remainder of the week went by without incident. With his new Beta companions to keep him in high spirits, the training sessions and materia lectures flew by.

Zack called him on Friday to make plans for the following night.

“Hey Spike, how’s SOLDIER treating ya?” Zack asked, his voice loud in Cloud’s ear.

Cloud smiled. “It’s going really good. Made some friends, haven’t had any more run-ins with Rogers either. It’s actually a bit boring to be honest. Just feels like the same basic crap is being drilled into us.”

He heard Zack laugh on the other end of the line. “It’ll pick up on Monday. They like to be careful for the first week, just to make sure the newbies have adjusted to the mako. Don’t want anyone accidentally killing one of their fellow SOLDIERs.”

“Chris said the same thing, actually.”

“Sounds like all your friends are in the know-how. Guess you don’t need me anymore then.” Cloud could imagine Zack giving the ‘puppy’ look for emphasis.

“Zaaaaack,” he complained. “Quit being overdramatic. Leave all the theatrics to Genesis.”

Zack laughed. “That reminds me Spike, I was actually calling to see if you wanted to hang out tomorrow night. It’s movie night at Angeal’s and he’s making one of his fancy dinners. He asked if we wanted to come.”

Cloud swallowed. “Are the others going to be there?”

He heard Zack fail to supress a snicker. “Yes Spike, but don’t get worked up over it. I’ve told you a dozen times already, they’re easy-going guys. ShinRa just makes them look all scary and intimidating for appearance’s sake.”

Cloud rubbed his face, flopping back against his pillows. He felt torn. The prospect of hanging out with his favourite heroes was exciting, but he _hated_ awkward social situations. He became a tight-lipped introvert and had a tendency to say stupid things. Did he really want to risk making himself look like an idiot in front of SOLDIER’s finest?

“Sure, why not,” he agreed before he could talk himself out of it. He cringed, almost immediately regretting his decision.

“Good!” Zack said, his enthusiasm made clear by a sudden rise in volume. Cloud pulled the phone away from his ear at the outburst, his enhanced SOLDIER hearing doing him no favours. “I’ll swing by yours at six tomorrow night. See you then kiddo!”

Cloud sighed. “See you then.”

Putting the PHS on his nightstand, Cloud sank further under his covers, sighing to relieve some of the tension coiled in his stomach.

 

ZCZCZCZC

 

Saturday was spent in the gym, lifting weights with the other Betas. James was helping to spot him on the bench press, while Chris and Tony did squats nearby. Upon being asked if he wanted to go out for drinks that night, Cloud was forced to shyly admit that he had plans already.

“Shiva’s _tits,_ Strife! You’re hanging out with _Sephiroth_?” James said, nearly dropping the weight-laden bar on the blonde.

Cloud’s cheeks were thankfully already flushed from the workout. He sat upright, leaving James to put the bar back into its holder.

“I’m pretty sure I heard him say Rhapsodos and Hewley would be there too,” Tony said, coming over to join them.

“Shit man, that’s seriously cool,” James said with awe.

Cloud shrugged dismissively. “I’m only there because of Zack. It’s not like I’m buddies with them or anything.”

“Being friends with Lieutenant Fair is pretty cool just on its own. How didn’t we know about this earlier?” Chris asked, putting his own weights away.

“Figured you guys knew already, seems how you’re in the loop with everything else.”

Tony waggled a finger at him in a berating manner. “No need to get smart with us, Blondie. The kid asked you a serious question.”

Cloud chuckled shyly. “Never came up I suppose. Besides, you guys have your own friends in ‘higher places’ that I haven’t heard about.”

“Yeah, but this is ShinRa’s four _Elites_ we’re talking about. Not a couple of Second Class Betas. There’s a bit of a difference.”

Cloud waved them off dismissively. “Stop making a big deal out of it. Like I said, we aren’t friends or anything.” The three other Betas continued to poke and prod at him for answers, until Cloud decided he’d had enough. “I’m heading back to my room. I’ll see you guys on Monday.”

“Make sure you check the new timetable. The real training starts this week!” Chris reminded him.

Cloud nodded and waved at them as he left, relieved to be free of their unceasing questions. He had a feeling he was never going to live this one down.

He made his way back to his room, taking one of the elevators up to the Third Class living quarters. Before the doors could close however, an unwelcome passenger joined him.

Cloud tried his best to ignore Jared Rogers as the metal doors slid closed.

The elevator began its ascent, and Cloud swallowed, staring pointedly at the flashing numbers overhead. He tried not to think about the fact that he was exposing his throat to an Alpha in the process.

“You smell good Strife. Been working up a sweat?” Rogers said quietly, almost in a purr.

Cloud flinched before stiffening, his breathing quickening as his pulse rose into his ears. Fucking hell. He didn’t acknowledge Rogers, but swallowed again, feeling on edge. He expected the Alpha to pounce on him at any moment, and couldn’t help but feel as though he was trapped in a very small cage with a very hungry lion. The scent of metal and musk filled his nostrils, making him feel dizzy.

He nearly jumped out of his skin as the elevator chimed, the doors sliding open to reveal two other SOLDIERs waiting on the landing. Still talking to each other, they moved to stand between the two blondes, oblivious to the tension between them.

“—Williams sure gave it to him good.”

His Adam’s apple shifted as he swallowed again, still watching the crimson numbers overhead.

“— just about singed his eyebrows off with that materia.” Laughter followed.

Cloud barely registered the snatches of conversation he heard, his thoughts hazed over by the musky haze of Alpha that lingered in his nostrils, only faintly diluted by the presence of the other two Betas. The tension in his stomach was coiled tightly, like a snake ready to strike. He could feel a pair of bright mako eyes watching him closely. He tried not to think about how similar the shade of blue was to his own.

As soon as the elevators opened to reveal the corridor that led to his dorm, Cloud was off like a black chocobo. He ignored the amused chuckle that came from behind him.

 

ZCZCZCZCZC

 

Cloud had never been so relieved to see Zack as he was later that evening. He’d spent the afternoon feeling highly strung, expecting Rogers to break down his door at any given moment. He was probably being stupid, and certainly overreacting, but there was something about the Alpha that got to him, like a bad smell that couldn’t be washed away. Or rather, a bad feeling.

Zack’s bright smile and violet eyes were a breath of fresh air. The tension immediately faded from Cloud’s limbs as he was pulled into a familiar hug. He relaxed into the First’s grip, breathing in the comforting scent of musk and sandalwood, tinged faintly by lavender. Zack always smelt good. Cloud felt himself blushing at the thought, though he quickly became distracted by the hand that ruffled his hair.

“Quit it Zack!” Cloud complained, squirming his way out of the ravenette’s arms. “I spent ages trying to get it to behave. Now it’s going to look bad when Sephiroth and the others see it!”

Zack laughed. “You look great Spike, quit worrying.”

Cloud had to admit he looked pretty good. He’d spent a lot longer than he probably should have in picking out a getup. He wanted to make a good first impression after all. He’d chosen to wear mostly black, to be on the safe side. Jeans and boots, to be safer. The blue-grey shirt was also safe, but it added in some colour. He’d chosen it at the last minute. Zack was dressed in his SOLDIER uniform, but without the belt and armour, giving it a more casual look.

He scowled at Zack, running his fingers through his blonde spikes to try and tame them. They refused to bend into submission. Fuck it. He was going to make a bad impression anyways, what was the point?

He must’ve been pouting subconsciously as his thoughts veered off, because Zack’s expression softened. Cloud had come to realise that Zack’s concerned look was a weaker echo of his puppy look. He felt his insides melt under that violet gaze. Damn him.

“We better get going,” Cloud pointed out, hoping to dodge the metaphorical bullet that was Zack’s relentless stream of questions. Once the First Class SOLDIER switched into his ‘concerned’ mode, he was like, well, a dog with a bone.

It worked, thank Gaia. “You’re right,” he said, his expression shifting. “Don’t wanna make Gen wait for Angeal’s cooking. Then you’ll get to see a schitzo Alpha in action.”

“I don’t think I _want_ to see that.”

“Then we better hurry up!” Zack said, following up with his trademark smile.

Even after agreeing that they needed to hurry, another five minutes passed before the two SOLDIERs reached the elevator. Cloud needed to switch some of his lights off, and then he realised he didn’t have his key card. After much cursing and fumbling around, they found it underneath the sprawl of clothes that Cloud had tossed onto his bed while trying to work out what he was going to wear. Zack didn’t miss the opportunity to tease him over it, clothes and key card alike, leaving Cloud embarrassed and red in the face as the elevator doors closed, sealing them in.

The enclosed metal box with its scarlet numbers quickly reminded Cloud of his run-in with Rogers earlier that day. Though this time, it was Zack’s soothing scent that he could smell, and he had absolutely no reason to feel nervous. Well, aside from seeing Sephiroth and the other two Elites. He forced himself to breathe.

“Are you okay Spike?” Damn. So much for avoiding the bullet.

“Fine,” he said, his voice a little higher than it should’ve been. He knew Zack was frowning without even looking. The single strand of raven hair moved away from his face as he leaned forward, his toned butt remaining perched against the elevator’s railing. Cloud wasn’t sure if it was the enhanced SOLDIER senses, or if he just knew Zack well enough now to predict his reactions. He’d like to think it was the latter of the two.

“You’re still a shitty liar, Cloud.” First name, he was in trouble. “What happened?” Zack asked in his no-nonsense voice. His ‘Lieutenant’ voice, Cloud frequently called it.

Cloud exhaled sharply, trying to steady his nerves as the elevator ascended. There were a lot of floors between his and the First Class apartments. Cloud knew there were lots of SOLDIER apartments, many still waiting to be filled, and a number of recreational and facility floors too. That left Zack with plenty of time to interrogate him.

“Rogers,” he said under his breath. If Zack was unenhanced, he probably wouldn’t have heard him.

He looked over at Zack cautiously. The Alpha’s expression had hardened, his hands clenching into fists. Cloud swallowed, looking away from that intense violet gaze. He didn’t want to read to closely into the ‘ _mine_ ’ that was visible in those eyes, for fear of misreading their true meaning and facing a crushing disappointment.

“What did he do, Cloud?” Zack said stiffly, his voice edged by silent rage.

“Nothing. We were alone in one of the elevators, but a couple of Second Class SOLDIERs got on before he could do anything. Not that I’m sure he was going to. Though he said I smelt nice. But that doesn’t mean anything.” Cloud was starting to ramble, but he couldn’t help it. He was stopped by the sudden growl that ripped from Zack’s chest.

“I swear to Gaia, if he _ever_ touches you again, I’m going to rip his fucking throat out,” he said, his voice quiet and restrained. Dangerous. In contrast to his cool words, Zack’s entire body was shaking with uncontrolled rage. Cloud was worried he was going to punch a hole through the elevator wall. “He’s not allowed to fucking _look_ at you. If I find out he’s come anywhere near you …”

Cloud moved to stand in front of him and hesitantly covered one of Zack’s trembling hands with his own, hoping to calm him down before he did something drastic. Fuck, his skin was burning up. His pupils were dilated, the surrounding ring of violet blazing with mako.

“Zack, it’s okay. Breathe, please. You’re scaring me.”

The raven haired SOLDIER crumpled immediately, like a tightly wound cord being cut loose. He slumped back against the elevator’s railing, seeming to come to his senses. His hand came up to rest against Cloud’s neck, his eyes sad but no longer glowing.

“I’m sorry Spike, I didn’t mean to scare you,” he whispered, running his fingers along the bare skin, almost absentmindedly. Cloud swallowed, his mouth going dry at the feel of leather on his skin. “I just, get so mad when I think about him touching you. I don’t understand it, but I don’t like it. I’ve never met the guy but I still hate him.”

Cloud’s lips turned up slightly, an attempt at reassurance. “It’s okay, Zack. I just don’t want you doing anything stupid. You looked like you were ready to put a hole through the wall.”

Echoing his concern, the elevator dinged sharply overhead, demanding a security code. Zack flinched, his hand falling away from Cloud’s neck as he moved to punch in a sequence of numbers on the small, subtle keypad. The elevator began its ascent once more, halting a few minutes later as they reached their destination.

The pair of SOLDIERs quickly stepped out onto the landing, the Alpha cramming his hands into the pockets of his black SOLDIER pants. He looked like a kicked puppy. Cloud hated to play on the nickname, but there was no better way to describe it.

They walked in silence to the end of the corridor, Cloud taking the opportunity to take notice of how much _nicer_ the décor was up here. Rather than the pale, off-white walls and tacky navy carpet of the Third Class floors, the palette here was a great deal better. Soft, beige walls and a cool brown carpet fell easily on the eyes, broken up by the occasional piece of artwork. Fucking _art_. That had to be Genesis’s idea. Cloud was confident enough to bet his left testicle on that.

The key card system up here looked flashier. Definitely more modern than thirty floors down. There were only two apartments up here, belonging to Angeal and Genesis respectively. Sephiroth was on the next floor up, by himself. Cloud could only imagine what lengths ShinRa would have gone to in order to make the _General’s_ floor appear respectable. Gold plated walls for sure.

As the newest addition to First Class, Zack’s apartment was a few floors further down, though Cloud had yet to visit it. With everything that had happened in the past few months since Zack’s promotion, the opportunity simply hadn’t presented itself yet. Cloud was hoping to change that sooner rather than later. Zack had told him about the fancy interior. He was dying to see it in person.

Cloud was snapped from his thoughts as they rounded the corner, coming to a halt outside Angeal’s door. There was an identical door behind them, obviously leading into Genesis’s apartment. The fact that the two SOLDIER Elites lived here was a well-guarded secret. The required security code beyond the seventy-fifth floor offered plenty of much-needed privacy.

 Zack knocked, the sound almost painful against the silence of the empty hallway.  Cloud fidgeted nervously as they waited. Even with his enhanced hearing, he couldn’t hear any sound from within. The apartment must have been well insulated, because the door swung open a minute later, revealing Angeal.

Like Zack, he was dressed in a SOLDIER shirt, though he’d opted to wear dark jeans instead of the standard issue pants. With his shoes off, grey socks covered his feet, and Cloud couldn’t believe how casual he looked. He realised immediately that his expectations needed to be thrown out the window before he embarrassed himself. Although they were SOLDIER’s Elite, and the trio that many hero-worshipped, they were still human at the end of the day. Even if ShinRa _would_ have the public believe otherwise.

“Zack, Cloud. Come in,” Angeal welcomed them in that deep, smooth voice. Cloud tried not to shiver. The older ravenette practically oozed sex. Worse still, he knew Angeal wasn’t even trying. He opted not to think too hard about what would happen if he _was_ trying.

Angeal stepped back to let them in, Zack beaming at his former mentor as he passed. Cloud offered a shy smile, his nerves skyrocketing as he crossed the threshold. He almost stopped breathing as Angeal eyed him warmly, giving a friendly smile in return. Cloud had actually met Angeal a number of times prior to this, so he was beginning to fear how he would react to the other two, whom he was a great deal less familiar with. He’d met them of course. Genesis three times, and Sephiroth twice. Not that he was counting. They were very brief encounters through Zack though. Nothing at all like what he expected tonight.

Angeal’s apartment was huge; Zack hadn’t been exaggerating for once. Unlike the corridors though, this was much simpler in taste. It seemed … humble. Like Angeal. It was very fitting, and Cloud wasn’t in the least bit surprised to see potted plants dotted around the place tastefully.

“I’d have more, but Gen complains about them,” Angeal offered when he saw Cloud admiring a cluster of white lilies.

“The lilies or all of them?” Cloud found himself asking, despite his nerves. Angeal smiled, as though pleased by his question. It didn’t take Cloud long to realise that Zack’s former mentor loved talking about them.

“All of them. He says they attract too many bugs.”

“Let’s not forget to mention that they all drop dead leaves everywhere,” a new voice added. Cloud turned around just in time to see Genesis join them in the living room. “Or petals for that matter.”

Angeal sighed, always a man of patience. He would have needed truckloads of it to mentor someone like Zack. Cloud found himself grinning without realising it.

“See, Blondie agrees with me,” Genesis said, waving his hand dismissively, as though he’d already won the argument.

“Actually, I like the plants, sir,” Cloud blurted, unable to help himself as he saw Angeal’s lips tighten. He regretted his decision to speak up almost immediately as Genesis raised an eyebrow at him. Zack laughed from behind him, making Cloud flinch. Genesis smirked.

“I’m not going to bite you, Blondie. Wouldn’t want to put any scars on that milky skin. You can speak freely here. That also means not addressing us as ‘sir’. We don’t like to use titles or anything formal at home. Work stays at work. Understood?”

Cloud nodded. “Yes, s— uh, Genesis?” It came out as a question. The redhead nodded his approval and Cloud relaxed. Only by a fraction though. He was certain he’d be jumpy all night, regardless of how informal the others insisted things were. 

“We should move this conversation. I’m starving,” Genesis said, moving presumably toward the kitchen.

“He’s right,” Angeal said, heading to the doorway through which the redhead had disappeared. “Dinner’s almost ready.”

Cloud’s stomach gave an appreciative grumble. He’d smelt something good cooking as soon as they’d entered the apartment. He’d been too nervous to give it much thought, but having it brought back to his attention, he couldn’t help but notice how _hungry_ he really was. The reputation that surrounded Angeal’s cooking wasn’t hurting his appetite either.

He followed Zack and Angeal further up the hallway until they reached the spacious kitchen, which was almost bigger than Cloud’s entire apartment. Apparently there was one room Angeal had decided not to remain humble with. The flashy appliances spoke volumes about how much he enjoyed cooking. The orchids sitting in the middle of the floating counter added a nice touch, tying the sleek room back to its unassuming owner. Bar stools lined the edge of the floating bench, two of which were currently occupied. Cloud swallowed nervously as his eyes settled on the trademark mane of silver hair.

A pair of grey-green eyes flicked over to Cloud, sending his heart into a mad, fluttering mess. He couldn’t breathe. Sephiroth, dressed in jeans and a shirt, barefooted and drinking from a bottle of beer. Cloud was starting to think this was a dream.

“Cloud,” he said in a low rumble, almost a purr. Fuck. Angeal’s deep bass had nothing on that voice. It was the embodiment of pure sensuality. Or maybe he was overreacting. “It’s good to see you.” No, not an exaggeration. Holy Gaia. Cloud was starting to feel dizzy. Surely it wasn’t normal for a twenty year old to feel this way.

Zack noticed. Between snickers, he ushered Cloud over to one of the other stools, forcing him to sit on the far side of Sephiroth, beside Genesis. A beer was shoved into the blonde’s hand a moment later. The redhead watched Cloud thoughtfully, not bothering to hide the amusement in his eyes.

Nothing was said though, much to Cloud’s relief. He sipped at his beer slowly, taking deep breaths between mouthfuls to ease his nerves. Zack was engaged in a conversation with Angeal, the latter of the two an epitome of patience as he worked around the bouncy SOLDIER, while still trying to cook. Zack seemed oblivious to how much he was interfering, until Sephiroth gave him a pointed look. The ravenette smiled sheepishly before sitting beside Sephiroth, continuing his conversation with Angeal from the other side of the counter. Cloud put his now-empty bottle on the glossy benchtop, feeling a great deal more relaxed. As his body settled, he began to puzzle over his earlier— and somewhat embarrassing— reaction to the Silver General.

The first time Cloud had met him was back in his days as a trooper. While nervous and shy, he hadn’t been reduced to such a messy wreck of hormones. Sephiroth had always been a model of sexuality, but it had never affected Cloud quite so strongly before. Was it because they were off-duty now? Or was it Clouds new SOLDIER senses messing him around?

_Alpha. Beta. Omega._

The realisation hit him like a third tier shock spell, resonating right through his very core. His gut told him there was some serious genetic bullshit going on here. Sephiroth had always seemed different, but Cloud was starting to wonder _how_ exactly. Was there something more to it than the General’s superhuman strength and godly appearance? He had no way of knowing, not really. After all, Cloud was a SOLDIER, not a scientist.

The thought nagged at him even as they moved into the dining room. Cloud sank into the chair beside Zack quietly, finding himself sat across from Genesis, who had taken a seat beside Angeal. Sephiroth was at the head of the table, seated between the two raven haired SOLDIERs. Even though it was Angeal’s apartment, it seemed natural for the General to sit there.

Cloud was distracted from his churning thoughts as his focus shifted to the dinner spread before him. It went beyond his already high expectations. It tasted absolutely divine. Angeal had done a rack of lamb with seasoned, oven-baked vegetables. The meat fell apart in Cloud’s mouth, and the veggies were bursting with flavour. For a long time, the only sound that could be heard was the clinking of silverware against their plates. Everyone was too busy enjoying the meal to make conversation. Even Zack was silent beside him.

Genesis broke the silence first. “Angeal, this tastes incredible,” he practically moaned, and Cloud felt his groin stir at the sound. While the redhead had nothing on Sephiroth, he was still sensual as fuck. Cloud tried not to think about it too hard, otherwise other parts of his body were going to take on the same consistency as his thoughts.

Murmurs of agreement rose around the table, Cloud voicing his own compliments to the chef without hesitation. Angeal flushed with pleasure at their words, though he accepted them quietly. Cloud found the buff SOLDIER’s shy decorum and modesty ridiculously endearing.

Eventually, conversation rose around the table as their plates were cleared. The beer had taken the edge off, and Cloud found it surprisingly easy to fall into the discussion, offering more than the one-word answers he had originally expected to give all night. Angeal and Zack moved onto the topic of motorcycles, and it all went from there. Cloud couldn’t keep the passion from his voice as they discussed the latest models that had been released from the manufacturer in Junon. Genesis and Sephiroth stayed quiet, happier to listen than give their input. It obviously wasn’t a topic of their fancy, but they didn’t try to steer the conversation into another direction.

An hour passed, and they moved back into the living room, Zack ducking home to his apartment to grab his DVDs (after complaining that his former mentor had no good ones) while Angeal and Genesis took care of clean-up in the kitchen. Cloud had offered to help, but Angeal had turned him away, saying _Thank you Cloud, but Gen and I can take care of it. We won’t be long._ That left Cloud alone with Sephiroth on the couch. His earlier storm of hormones and muddled thoughts came back to hit him hard as he breathed in the General’s crisp scent. While Zack’s smell was soothing, Sephiroth’s was electrifying, making the hairs on his body stand on end, as though a heavy storm was approaching. The electric fire in the General’s eyes made Cloud think that Sephiroth _was_ the storm.

Fucking hormones.

Cloud shook his head, hoping to clear his thoughts. After only a few hours, Genesis was starting to rub off on him. He’d be sprouting off poetry before he knew it.

Sephiroth was watching him thoughtfully, completely relaxed against the couch. His posture was very … human. In fact, he’d seen Zack slouch back the same way a number of times. Cloud wasn’t sure if he found that comforting or unsettling. It was much easier to think of him as the General than a potential friend. He’d put Sephiroth on a pedestal for so long, he wasn’t sure if he couldn’t see him as anything other than the hero ShinRa had painted him as. Apparently, Sephiroth wasn’t going to give him a say in the matter.

“What’s on your mind?” he asked in a low purr. Cloud had been horrified to discover during dinner that Sephiroth spoke that way _all the time._ His voice was louder and more authoritative when on duty, but behind closed doors? _Fuck._

“Huh?” Cloud asked stupidly. Sephiroth smirked.

“Something has been bothering you all night. What is it?”

Cloud shifted nervously, looking down at the bottle in his hands. He’d lost count of them after his fifth one. The mako in his system made it harder to get drunk, but he was starting to feel a little loose lipped, regardless.

He frowned, staring down at the harmless bottle. “I don’t know why, but I keep having a weird … uh, _reaction_ when I’m around you. I can understand being nervous and whatever, I expected that, but it’s different. When I met you as a cadet I didn’t feel anything remotely like it. It’s really obvious now though, and a little annoying.” He finally looked up, meeting the General’s gaze.

“How does it feel?” Sephiroth asked, studying him curiously.

“Like a fucked up cocktail of hormones,” he said honestly. Sephiroth smirked, but said nothing, waiting for him to elaborate more. “My body just freezes up, and I feel hot and cold at the same time. My brain turns into a messy puddle, and all I can smell is your damn Alpha musk.”

An amused chuckle came from behind them, Cloud’s head snapping towards the sound. Genesis’s eyes twinkled with mischief, a sultry smile playing on his lips.

“Zack hasn’t told you about our Silver General has he?” he asked, sliding onto the couch between them. Cloud shook his head, not sure where he was going with this.

“What do you know about our classifications?” Genesis probed, his hand moving to rest on Sephiroth’s thigh. Cloud swallowed, looking away from the slender fingers that were teasing him without even touching him.

“Only that you’re all Alphas, Zack included.”

Genesis tutted. “Close, but there’s more to it than that. Not that you’d be likely to know. It’s not something we like to make public knowledge.” He raised his eyebrows, testing Cloud. He quickly nodded to show his understanding. He wouldn’t say anything.

“Sephiroth is a rare case. Everyone can tell he’s different from the other First Class SOLDIERs, but they can’t work out _why._ Angeal can rival him with brute strength, and I’m the same with speed and agility. So what is it exactly that makes him so special?”

Cloud licked his lips. “I don’t know.”

Genesis smiled. “No one aside from the four Elites of SOLDIER and a handful of scientists know the answer. However, I think we can trust you enough to let you in on the secret. Sephiroth’s unique treatments down in the lab altered his genetics beyond what the mako usually does to the other SOLDIERs. Not to mention he was technically the first one to successfully adapt to the mako injections. He’s an Alpha, but more so than that, he’s the Delta Alpha.”

“The Delta Alpha?” Cloud repeated, frowning. He wasn’t familiar with the term.

Genesis nodded. “He’s essentially the leader of the pack, so to speak. His authority is unquestionable, and Alphas that would ordinarily challenge each other submit to him without hesitation if he so demands it. He’s the General, in both name and DNA.”

“Holy shit,” Cloud breathed, feeling like he’d just discovered the meaning of life. Everything made so much more sense now. “Is that why I keep having a weird reaction to him? I’ve never had it with any of the other Alphas.”

Genesis shrugged. “I’ve never experienced what you’re describing, but it’s possible.”

“What’re you guys describing?” Zack asked, flopping down onto the floor in front of them, holding a small stack of DVDs.

“How much you drool in your sleep,” Cloud joked, nudging his friend in the ribs with his boot.

“Hey! I do _not_ drool in my sleep. We’ve been over this already!” he said with a pout. It was just an act though, Cloud knew. Zack gave him a warm smile a moment later, one that said he was glad to see him feeling so relaxed with the others. Cloud returned it as Angeal joined them.

Their conversation was effectively put to an end, but Cloud continued to turn it over in his head, even after the thriller they’d picked out began to play. The relationship between Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth was starting to take a new perspective in his mind. If Sephiroth was a super-Alpha, the other two wouldn’t have any trouble submitting to him, though he still wondered how it worked out between the two normal Alphas. He’d leave that question for another day. He still didn’t think they were close enough to ask such a personal question. Halfway through the movie, he met Sephiroth’s gaze. They watched each other for a long time, saying nothing, simply watching, with a lot of puzzling from Cloud’s end of the stare off. Sephiroth’s lips twisted up slightly, his expression otherwise indecipherable. Licking his lips, Cloud moved his eyes back up to meet the green-grey of Sephiroth’s, before directing his attention back to the screen.

The rest of the movie passed without any complications. Cloud felt himself grow sleepy, the booze, full stomach and the comfortable weight of Zack pressed against his legs lulling him into a sense of safety. He’d started running his fingers through the raven strands some time ago, the movement soothing the both of them. Usually, it was the other way around, but Cloud felt good about returning the favour. Zack’s hair was soft.

The next thing Cloud knew, he was being gently shaken awake. Half asleep, he shifted to sit upright, still on the couch. He’d missed the end of the movie. Genesis was now sitting on the other couch with Angeal, the two of them looking awfully cosy together. Sephiroth had Cloud’s feet in his lap. Cloud's eyes widened in horror as he offered a number of apologies, pulling away. Sephiroth smiled at him, shaking his head.

“I did not mind, Cloud,” he reassured him. Cloud flushed with embarrassment.

“We better head off before sleepy head dozes off again,” Zack said, saving him from his own awkwardness. Sephiroth nodded, standing as though he meant to see them off.

“Are you sure you two don’t want to stay here? You’re welcome to take the spare room,” Angeal offered.

“Nah, but thanks anyway ‘Geal,” Zack said, stretching out his shoulder muscles. “And thanks again for dinner.”

“Yeah, thank you,” Cloud quickly followed up. He was still feeling groggy, the exhaustion making his reactions slower.

“Anytime, Cloud,” Angeal said with a smile.

The five of them shuffled through the apartment, and out into the corridor. The trio followed Zack and Cloud all the way to the elevators. Angeal pulled Zack into a hug, with Genesis moving to do the same, and even Sephiroth. Cloud probably shouldn’t have been surprised. It seemed there were a lot of things he still didn’t know about the trio.

He found himself suddenly wide awake as he was given the same treatment.

Angeal’s hug was warm and gentle. He felt safe, and protected.

Genesis's was firm, with a lot of small caresses. His fingers lingered, running down Cloud’s back and along his arms as he pulled away.

Sephiroth was really something else. There was a brief pause before the General moved to follow the actions of the other two. While the hug was ordinary in practice, the sheer aura of power and dominance that surrounded Sephiroth left Cloud feeling tingly all over. Sephiroth was definitely a storm encased in flesh.

Green-grey eyes studied him thoughtfully as they pulled away. “It was good to see you, Cloud.” He seemed to caress his name on his tongue.

“Likewise, Sephiroth.”

The elevator arrived with a loud ding, and the two younger SOLDIERS hurried to move inside before it chose to leave without them. The doors slid closed, the trio disappearing from sight.

“So, did you have fun?” Zack asked, elbowing him.

Cloud only smiled.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys think. I'm not used to writing with the trio, so I'd love feedback on personality, believability etc. If I can't update soon, then you'll see more of this in a couple of weeks, so stay tuned!


	3. An Unrefusable Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm probably more excited about an update than my readers. It was such a struggle to write this. I actually bought a Blue Topaz pendant while I was away, which is supposedly meant to help with writers block. Clearly, it must be broken. For that reason, this chapter is a bit shorter than the last one. However, if all goes well, I'll have another one up in a few days time. Please let me know if any of the phrasing seems off or if there's any little errors.
> 
> Also, a huge thanks for the feedback! I haven't been able to reply to everyone, but I did read all of your comments while I was away. Kudos was also appreciated. There's been a lot of debating about the pairings. At the moment, Clack is the main ship I'm going to sail. I may do a sequel with AGSZC, but I still encourage fans of the fivesome to keep reading, as it'll link up with the sequel (character/relationship development). If there's any issues with this, then too bad. ;) Thanks to those that gave their insight/views/support on the matter. I had a lot to think about. In the meantime, enjoy!

Chris and Zack’s predictions for the second week were well placed. Cloud had gone from being _very_ bored to _very_ sore in just a matter of days. Now that their instructors were satisfied the new Third Class recruits weren’t going to snap from the mako, they’d taken it upon themselves to break them in other ways. Their physical workout was gruelling —with very few breaks between reps —and left Cloud aching from head to toe in the most pleasurable way possible.

While many of his fellow Third Class SOLDIERs complained and whined in the showers after their morning training, Cloud savoured the pain. The sore muscles were a trophy in their own way, one that said he’d gone his hardest.

What left him really buzzing was the sword practice. Almost no training had been given in the army, so many of the Third Class recruits were new to the art. Cloud couldn’t hold back his grin as he excelled above the others, thwarting all of his sparring partners. The blades were dull, so no real damage could be done, but he’d given Tony a few whacks on occasion to stop the Beta’s usual shit-stirring. Much to Cloud’s annoyance, Rogers seemed to be matching his skill.

After lunch came a brief materia lecture, much shorter than the previous week’s. The extra time was spent in yet another training room, similar to the large underground chamber in which their physical training was held. Here though, a row of test dummies lined the wall, waiting silently to be hit by the next materia-powered spell. To Cloud’s disappointment, his first materia wasn’t a bolt or fire, but a barrier spell. _Safety comes first. No good learning how to burn things up if you don’t know how to defend yourself against a bolt-breathing fiend._ Or so their instructor had said. Cloud quickly decided that Lt Jones was a killjoy.

Materia classes aside, Cloud couldn’t remember having so much fun. In the army, his after-hours training with Zack had been one of the only highlights of his career. Now, it seemed like a far-away dream that had begun to fade with time. He hadn’t spoken to Zack since Saturday night — a night he tried not to think too much about — as more often than not, he was crawling into bed immediately after dinner.

They’d made plans though. Plans that left Cloud standing at the threshold of Zack’s new First Class apartment. Feeling surprisingly antsy, he raised his hand to knock. He shifted restlessly as he waited in silence, looking around the corridor. The layout of the hallway was near identical to that of Genesis and Angeal’s shared floor, minus the elaborate artwork. The apartment opposite Zack’s was empty though, at least until another SOLDIER rose up through the ranks.

A head of raven spikes appeared as the door swung open, and Cloud found himself locked in one of Zack’s bone-crushing hugs. He returned it for a moment before squirming away, giving Zack a playful push that sent him stumbling back.

Cloud just stared.

“Damn Spike! You’re starting to pack on some muscle,” Zack said, grinning. Cloud closed the door behind him, following Zack through to the rest of the apartment.

“I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m not,” Cloud said honestly. “It’s nice to know I can dish it back to you now.”

Zack laughed, holding his hands up in defeat. “Gaia help me. Cloud Strife is a big, bad Third Class now. What _will_ I do?”

Cloud scowled at him, moving to shove the ravenette, who danced out of the way. “Nuh-uh,” Zack tutted, wagging a finger. “Don’t go getting cocky now. You’ll have to be a First Class before you can get the upper hand on me.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Cloud said, smirking. He yelped as Zack pulled him into a headlock. They hadn’t even made it to the kitchen.

“Zack, quit it! Are you going to show me your —aargh— apartment or what?”

Zack laughed, letting him go. “I’ll let you get out of it this time, Spikey. Kitchen’s just through here.”

Cloud followed his friend around as he gave the blonde a tour of his apartment. Like Angeal’s, it was very simple, but with a few differences. While Zack had kept the standard, yet still modern, kitchen that came with the apartment, he’d gone all out in the living room.

“ _Zack,_ how big _is_ that thing? It’s a . . . monstrosity.”

Zack laughed. “The television or the sofa?”

“ _Both.”_

“Well, if you’re gonna game, you’ve gotta do it the right way.”

Cloud shook his head. A typical Zack response. He daren’t ask how much either of them had set him back. He figured the effort was better wasted enjoying them.

“ _Fiend Blaster_ on co-op?”

Zack grinned. “You’re on.”

The rest of the afternoon was spent on the sofa. Zack ordered a pizza which he went down to the lobby to collect a half-hour later. Upon asking why the delivery guy couldn’t bring it up here, Zack had shrugged and reminded Cloud that there was a security code required beyond a certain floor. The smell of pizza assaulted his nose five minutes later, and he congratulated Zack on his speed, his stomach grumbling appreciatively. A six pack of beer was brought out from the kitchen to wash down the grease and cheese.

“Hey Zack?”

“Mhmm?” came the response from behind a mouthful of pizza.

“Did Angeal and the other two say anything about last weekend?” The thought had been bothering him all week. He hadn’t been able to shake off the intensity of those unexpected embraces, or just how damn _nice_ the evening with them had been. His own insecurities however, had left him wondering if they had merely been putting on an act. After all, why would they like someone like _him?_ He was a Third Class Beta, what interest could he hold to them?

Zack eyed him thoughtfully as he washed down the pizza with a swig of beer. “They like you, if that’s what you’re worried about. _Don’t_ look at me like that— I know how you can get.” Cloud didn’t realise he’d been pouting until Zack called him out on it. “If they didn’t like you, they wouldn’t have told me to invite you over again next weekend.”

Cloud grinned before he could help himself. They wanted to see him again?

“You look dopey when you grin like that,” Zack teased him, nudging Cloud with a sock-covered foot. Cloud felt his bubble burst, to which he threw Zack the most withering glare he could muster. Zack outright laughed at him. “Nice try Spikey, but you’re too cute to pull that off.”

“Don’t call me _cute,_ ” he growled. He’d already told Zack that a dozen times. Clearly, it wasn’t sinking into his thick skull. He could only imagine how much patience Angeal must have. Zack was a raven haired terror.

“What would you prefer then? _Hot? Sexy?”_ Zack purred. Oh, definitely a terror.

Cloud kicked him and looked away before he could see the blush that had crept up his neck and spread over his cheeks. “Don’t be stupid.”

“Aw, c’mon Cloudy. What about _adorable, e_ specially when you get all pouty.”

“ _Definitely_ not adorable!” Cloud seethed. “That’s even worse than cute!”

“Alright, alright! I’ll think of something else then. Why don’t you pick out a movie while I go get the ice-cream?” he suggested. Cloud knew it was his way of making up. After all, it was no secret that Cloud had a weak spot for ice-cream.

Ten minutes later they were comfortably sprawled across the couch, an action movie starting on Zack’s monster of a TV. The graphics were unbelievable. Cloud knew he’d be spending a great deal more time here. He told Zack as much.

“Anytime, Spike. You know you’re always welcome,” he said, smiling at the blonde fondly. Cloud didn’t know what to say, so he settled for giving a small nod, his lips tugging up at the corners. He truly was lucky to have a friend like Zack, something he’d often thought over the years.

Halfway through the movie, Cloud ended up with his head in Zack’s lap. Long fingers ran through his blonde spikes, and Cloud practically purred at the sensation. It was making him sleepy, but he couldn’t bring himself to tell Zack to stop. He was so damn comfortable, stretched out on the couch, his stomach pleasantly full and those skilled fingers massaging his scalp. His eyes felt heavy. The beer didn’t help.

The next thing Cloud knew, he was asleep.

 

ZCZCZCZCZC

 

Cloud woke in a dazed panic, not recognising his surroundings. The room was bigger than his, the drawers not at all familiar. The bed was too big, the heat beside him unexpected. It was only when he rolled over to see Zack’s sleeping face that he made the connection.

Just as Cloud pondered whether to wake the sleeping Alpha or not, Zack screwed his eyes up before blinking them open. He met the steady violet gaze with silence.

“You’re awake already?” Zack murmured sleepily, rolling away from Cloud to face the ceiling. “After last night, I thought you’d be in bed till midday.”

Cloud blinked at him. “Huh?”

“You were dead as a doornail last night. I tried to wake you up but you didn’t move, even when I brought you in here.”

 “Well, I _was_ kinda tired. I did have a big week you know.”

Zack grinned at him. “You missed the end of the movie again. Kinda ruins the point if you’re going to keep doing that.”

“I didn’t _plan_ on falling asleep,” Cloud said, frowning.

“That’s no excuse! What’s the point of me having a huge TV if you’re going to fall asleep through the movie?” Zack teased, rolling to face him again. The Alpha’s warm breath tickled his cheeks.

Cloud didn’t have an answer for that, so he settled for flicking Zack’s forehead instead. A low growl was the only warning Cloud received before the ravenette pounced on him, sending sheets flying. An all-out war began as Zack tickled his weak spots, Cloud using a pillow to try and defend himself.

With an unwelcome tearing sound, the pillow soon exploded, showering them in a rain of white feathers. The stared at each other wide eyed for a long moment, Zack bursting into infectious laughter a second later.

“Sorry Zack, I’ll replace that,” Cloud said once they’d settled down, both now spread eagled on the snowy bed. Cloud’s sides were still aching from his laughter. The air cooled his bare chest. He tried not to think about the fact that Zack had undressed him.

The Alpha pulled a couple of feathers from his raven hair and grinned. “Don’t worry about it. I have more Gil now than I know what to do with. I might have to break a few more things so that I have something to spend it on.”

Cloud snorted. “If you’re so hard done by, then you can shout pizza from now on.”

 “Anything else for his royal highness?”

“Ice-cream. The good kind. Lots of it.”

Zack laughed. “Sure thing kiddo.”

They lapsed into silence, probably looking like a couple of fallen angels amongst all the feathers. Well, Zack did at least. He’d also slept only in his underwear, leaving his toned chest and abs exposed. A couple of white feathers had settled on the tanned skin. He looked divine. Cloud shifted his gaze, scolding himself silently.

“Up for breakfast now?” Zack asked, cutting through the comfortable silence.

“Yeah.”

“You cook and I’ll clean up this mess. Sound like a fair deal?”

“It’s a deal.”

 

ZCZCZCZCZC

 

The third week was the same as the first, and went just as quickly. While Cloud was beginning to adapt to the harder workouts, he still felt exhausted by the end of the day. He wondered if the training would be like this through his whole career, or if it was just used to rat out the weaklings early on in the program.

His Beta friends were never far away. He had them as sparring partners more often than not. It was only on rare occasion that he was put against an Alpha, though he still gained the upper hand without much difficulty. He’d have to thank Zack again later for all those hours he’d spent training him outside of his cadet duties. It was certainly paying off big-time now.

He dared not think how his match against Rogers would have gone without it.

It was sheer bad luck that he was put against the Alpha. He’d seen Rogers take down Chris a few days prior without breaking a sweat. And Chris was one of the better swordsmen out of the Betas, aside from Cloud himself. Rogers was just an absolute fiend. Cloud loathed him all the more for it.

“Ready to get your ass handed to you?” Rogers sneered, raising his training sword.

Cloud glared at him, but said nothing, focusing instead on the weight of the blade he held. He steadied his breathing, narrowing his world down to the opponent before him. The taunts from the other nearby Alphas were of no use to him anyway. Better to stay focused.

As soon as the command came to begin, Cloud launched his attack, hoping his speed would be enough to beat the Alpha’s strength. Rogers blocked him at the last moment, using his strength to shove him back. Cloud growled low under his breath, whirling away before coming back to attack the Alpha’s unprotected side. This time, he managed to get in a quick tap against his ribs.

Rogers growled low in his throat, launching into an offensive assault.

Cloud was thrown onto the defensive, blocking or sidestepping every slash and stab made towards him. The Alpha’s sheer strength was frustrating at best. Cloud broke out into a sweat, his arms aching from the impact of blocking the heavy attacks. A stream of relentless curses ran through his head as he continued to deflect, only managing to counterattack after every third or so hit from Rogers. He was faintly aware of the crowd that had gathered, many of the other SOLDIERs stopping their own fights to watch. No order came from the Lieutenant for them to resume their training.

After what felt like an eternity, Cloud’s arms finally gave up on him. His movements became sluggish, his vision blurred by the sweat dripping into his eyes. His chest heaved, his arms shaking. Still, Rogers did not stop. While the swords were blunt, they could still cause damage if enough force was put behind them. Cloud bit back a yelp as he received a hard wack to his thigh, then another to his hip. He heard a distinct crack as the blade connected with his ribs. He screamed then.

“Alright, break it up,” Lieutenant Marx called, the crowd moving to disperse. Cloud choked as he placed a hand upon his burning side. Breathing hurt like a bitch. He heard Rogers laugh as he moved away, and then one of the Betas was beside him.

“We need to get him to the infirmary,” Chris told someone. “I definitely heard something break.”

“Cloud, can you walk?” James asked from his other side. Still staring at the ground, Cloud gave a small nod. He couldn’t think past the pain. So much for SOLDIER durability. He’d seen Zack shrug off worse injuries, though it was possible that had merely been for show. Zack was considerate like that. And maybe a little stubborn too.

Chris helped him up to his feet and all but dragged him from the training room. Cloud didn’t look to see where Rogers had gone. He watched his feet, letting Chris and James guide him towards the infirmary. The shame ate him up, chewing him up from the inside as it tried to claw its way out. He bit his lip to stifle his grunts of pain. Each step was agony. Each breath brought another hot stab of pain.

A thousand hot stabs later, a nurse was brought over to attend to him. James and Chris answered her questions for him, realising that Cloud was in no mood to talk. Breathing was an effort. Talking would be a near death sentence.

The warm, green haze of the cure materia washed over him. His next breath was blessedly free of pain. Only the burning shame remained, souring his insides like poison.

He was sent home with an order to rest. She hadn’t healed his bruises, saying it was better for them to do so naturally. In other words, it would be a waste of resources. He didn’t care. He deserved the ache and discoloration. He’d wear them as bitter trophies. They were just a reminder that he’d lost to that hulking, blonde swine.

He’d show Rogers just how aggressive he could be, regardless of his biological rank. He wasn’t going to let being a Beta get in his way. He’d win soon enough.

Gaia be damned if he didn’t.

 

ZCZCZCZCZC

 

“Angeal, please tell Zack to take his annoying antics elsewhere,” Genesis said, sounding bored.

Angeal raised his eyebrows, his face lit by flickering, artificial light. “And why is it my responsibility?”

“Because he’s _your_ puppy. As his mentor, you can be held accountable.”

Angeal shook his head, making it quite clear that he didn’t want to shift from Sephiroth’s side. Anyone draped across the General’s lap would have good reason to protest against moving. “I stopped being his mentor when he became a First Class. You don’t like it, you deal with it.”

Genesis actually pouted. Cloud snickered before he could stop himself. He cringed involuntarily as the redhead’s gaze settled on him, alight with endless possibilities.

“Right, you deal with it then, Blondie.”

 “I’m not his mentor either.” Cloud flushed with pleasure as he heard Sephiroth’s quiet laughter.

Genesis growled. “You’re his friend though. That means you’re responsible for him. If you go to a party with him and he starts making a nuisance of himself, you get him under control, correct? If he starts throwing up, you look after him. If he gets laid—”

“Alright, alright!” Cloud cried, raising his hands. He didn’t want to hear Genesis finish that sentence. While the redhead had a poetic tongue, his mind was usually in the gutter.

“Zack, stop trying to catch popcorn with your mouth. You’re making a mess.”

“I’m not making _that_ much mess,” he whined. It was true, the ravenette had impeccable aim. He’d missed less than half a dozen from the bowl. But still.

“It’s distracting. You’re making us miss the movie,” Cloud continued. Zack was pressed up against his legs once again. If it was going to annoy anyone, it was Cloud. Even so, it didn’t stop Genesis, perched beside him, from complaining.

“You’re the ones making us miss the movie. If you stopped talking we could watch it,” Zack argued, catching another piece of popcorn. “You’ll be asleep in the next fifteen minutes anyway, so why are you complaining?”

Cloud kicked his side sharply. Zack growled, grabbing his leg in return. Cloud hissed as Zack’s hand clamped down on his bruise from the day before. Right over the shin. The purples and blues were a nasty sight to behold.

“Ouch, stop it Zack!” he complained, trying to pull away.

“I didn’t even grab you that hard.” But still, he let go.

“Doesn’t matter, it’s . . . bruised.”

“Fell over did you?” Zack teased.

Cloud glared at him. “No, Rogers happened.”

The ravenette stiffened against his legs, his eyes narrowing. Oh boy, wait for it.

“What did he do?” Zack growled. “Cloud, tell me what happened.”

Cloud sighed in resignation. “Just sword practice. He’s got a brain behind all that brawn, I’ll give him that.”

“I’m going to kill him,” Zack swore, his hands moving to hold Cloud’s legs through his jeans. His grip was lighter this time. Cloud wondered if Zack even realised what he was doing.

“What’s going on? Who’s this ‘Rogers’ that Zack seems to hate so much?” Genesis probed, seeming to decide their conflict was _much_ more exciting than the bland horror film they were watching.

“Just one of the Alphas that was recruited at the same time as me.”

“Sounds like there’s more to it than that,” Angeal observed from the other couch.

“There is,” Zack said before Cloud could speak. “He’s been tormenting Cloud since day one —being all territorial and shit. Cloud isn’t a piece of property for some bone-headed Alpha to claim. Rogers needs to get that into his thick head before I beat the message into his skull.”

“ _Zack_ ,” Cloud complained, squirming uncomfortably.

“I could have it looked into,” Sephiroth offered, his voice still in a low purr. The same damn voice that made Cloud’s insides squirm and writhe against his will.

“I’d prefer to deal with it myself,” he said quietly.

“You want to prove yourself.” It wasn’t a question. Sephiroth could see through Cloud as though he was made of glass. He wasn’t sure if it was reassuring or outright unsettling to have his inner thoughts stripped naked.

“Something like that. I don’t want the others thinking they can push me around. Or that I’m sleeping around for favours or anything.”

“There’ll be a test in a couple of months to see if any of you are ready to progress to Second Class,” Genesis said. Cloud wasn’t sure how that was relevant. “You’ll fight against some of the others to compare skill. Seph could make sure you just so happen to be paired against him.” Oh.

“Not to sound ungrateful, but I don’t know if it’ll make much of a difference. We’re receiving the same training, so we’re both going to keep rising at the same level. He’ll still have an edge on me.”

“Not if you’re receiving extra training.”

Cloud looked at Sephiroth, a question in his eyes. The General nodded slowly. “I’m offering to train you on weekends, when I’m not away on missions. If I am unavailable, Zack, Genesis or Angeal could step in where it’s convenient.” The other three made no move to protest. Cloud felt his heart warm.

Cloud didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know what he _could_ say that would ever be enough. He was beyond grateful. It was an honour and privilege that scarce few, if _any_ would receive.

“Thank you,” was all he said. To all of them. Sephiroth lowered his head, as though he understood and accepted the depth of Cloud’s appreciation.

Rogers wouldn’t stand a chance.

 

 

-To Be Continued


	4. Too Close for Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update, everything has been so hectic these past couple of weeks. Started back at University, so I have to add homework into my schedule, which takes out a lot of writing time. I'll try to stay consistent, but it's a struggle. I've removed the crossover characters, and changed the OC names a tad, but if you've already read the first three Chapters, you don't have to go back and re-read them to catch the gist, I tried to outline it a bit in this chapter.  
> Thanks for the feedback and kudos and bookmarks. I've had a few of my favourite authors leave feedback, and bookmark this, so I AM STOKED. It definitely keeps the words flowing, that's for damn sure. I wouldn't mind feedback on this chapter, as there's a couple of intense scenes. Just want to know if it felt realistic, etc. I struggled a bit with the first half, so hopefully it doesn't sound stiff!

The fluorescent lights flickered overhead as Cloud entered another lap. He wasn’t sure how many he’d done now; he’d stopped bothering to count over an hour ago. The training room was deserted; save for the lone figure looming by the far wall, a pair of watchful eyes following his every movement. Intelligent, calculating — they studied him critically, not missing the roll of his ankle or the shallow breaths that hissed between his parted lips.

Usually, these training rooms were closed on weekends. With the exception of missions, patrols and special circumstances, SOLDIERs typically had both days off. Cloud figured it was probably to compensate for overworking them during the week. Not that he was complaining.

The general, of course, had unrestricted access to the empty training rooms, making them ideal for private sessions. So far, Cloud had only run laps. He kept his frustration at bay with the knowledge that Sephiroth did everything for a reason. Yet each footstep wore on his patience.

“That’s enough,” Sephiroth ordered. Cloud slowed to a stop, his chest heaving. He bit back the taste of bile as he fought to regain his breath. The mako enhanced his abilities, but it still had its limits. He was, essentially, only human. And more than a little exhausted.

Sephiroth watched him silently, still lounging against the stone wall. Those green-grey eyes gave nothing away as they stared out from an impassive face of marble. Cloud swallowed nervously, his breathing slowly evening out.

“Your stamina is above average for a Third. You’re light on your feet, though your movements lack discipline. If you were running across uneven terrain in the field you’d quickly find yourself stumbling. We’ll focus on sharpening your movements until you’ve learnt to control them. Without the proper discipline, your swordsmanship will suffer.”

Cloud took the criticism without question. He’d seen a demonstration of Sephiroth’s skill once before. The general’s movements were effortless, as though they’d been rehearsed. While his strength was commendable, it was Sephiroth’s deadly grace that made him so intimidating.

Cloud’s nerves were beginning to give way to excitement. Maybe he did still have a chance at First Class, even if he was only a Beta. How many other SOLDIERs could say they’d been mentored by _the General?_

“Understood, sir.”

Sephiroth moved away from the wall, stopping a few feet away from Cloud. “The first segment of our sessions will be spent running. Your endurance is a critical component of your self-control, and it must be maintained. Hand to hand combat will follow for the first few weeks. Once I am satisfied with your advancement, we’ll move onto swordplay. The final segment will be spent with materia.”

Cloud nodded to show he understood. He knew these sessions would be even more gruelling than his standard Third Class training, but _damn_ would it be worth it.

He followed Sephiroth out to the centre of the training room, a few of the fluorescent lights still flickering high overhead. Cloud stared at the back of the General’s black cloak as he trailed behind. The mane of silver hair swayed as he turned, a flicker of amusement playing on Sephiroth’s lips as he turned to face the Beta.

Cloud licked his lips and swallowed in anticipation. The underground chamber was silent as they stared at each other, the air charged with tension. Cloud clenched his hands into fists, his senses on edge as he waited.

Sephiroth moved.

He did try, honestly, but with that feline grace poised against him, Cloud didn’t stand a chance. He was knocked to the ground in seconds, the air forced from his lungs on impact. He didn’t let it deter him though, pushing himself up to his feet without hesitation.

“Good,” Sephiroth said from behind. Cloud whirled around to find him, arms raised on the defence. He still couldn’t deflect the hit that caught his shoulder— painful, but not incapacitating. Sephiroth was holding back, he knew. It would be a very short training session otherwise.

“Focus, Cloud. Use your new senses.”

Cloud huffed as he received another hit. He was _trying_ dammit. It was hard to fight a silver wraith though. He was completely outmatched. How was he supposed to improve like this? Again and again, he was knocked down or beaten back. He was stuck in the defensive, and even then, it was a struggle to make a successful block. He felt overwhelmed.

“I can’t do this,” Cloud spat, his teeth gritting together. He could taste blood now; he’d bitten his cheek at some point.

“You aren’t focusing,” Sephiroth accused, coming to a stop. He didn’t cross his arms, or frown, or move to do anything a disapproving instructor usually would. He just stared at Cloud with an expression as blank as a cold block of stone. Only his eyes showed warmth, seeming greener under the fluorescent light.

Cloud cringed away from the harsh stare, but didn’t back down. He was sore and bleeding and frustrated. He’d struggled to take down some of the other Third Class Alphas in physical training. How did Sephiroth honestly expect him to make progress like this?

“You’re overthinking things,” Sephiroth said, beginning to pace around Cloud in a circle. Unlike the smaller blonde, his footsteps did not echo against the concrete. “You need to tune into your instincts. SOLDIER, fiend or otherwise, each enemy will fight in a different manner. It’s not always possible to read their movements through practice and logic.”

“So I should just give up on all my previous training? All the manoeuvres and techniques we were taught?” Cloud said, crossing his arms. It just didn’t sound right.

Sephiroth shook his head. “No, my point is, that you need to develop your other senses, so that you can make better use of the skills you do have. At present, the other Third Class SOLDIERs would have solely focused on their new strength and automatic reflexes. If you want to gain the upper hand, and develop further as a SOLDIER, you need to start tapping into the other senses that many others leave dormant. _That_ is what will give you an edge. To become a First Class —which I presume is your goal— you must learn self-control. How can you expect to handle a weapon if you lack the ability to wield your own body?”

Cloud frowned as he tried to sort that all through his head. So essentially, Sephiroth was lethal because he could control himself? “But how? How does that work? Do you mean you can control your heart rate or stop a wound from bleeding? What kind of _control_ exactly do you have over yourself?”

Sephiroth paused in his pacing. Cloud thought it lucky—the movement was beginning to make his head spin. “When a SOLDIER reaches his maximum potential, he can use the mako in his body to wield stronger materia. When injured during the midst of a long and treacherous battle, he can force his body to keep moving— even when it seems he should collapse from exhaustion. His movements are precise; his aim is of deadly accuracy. Every fibre of his being moves together as one, until he can complete the most impossible of tasks with ease.”

Sephiroth flicked his eyes over Cloud thoughtfully, before his pacing resumed. Cloud’s head started to spin again. The lengthy explanation didn’t help. He was beginning to understand why his materia lectures were _before_ the practicals. Fatigue and pain were making it difficult for him to focus.

“Essentially Cloud— we are weapons. Like our swords, we must hone ourselves until we reach our maximum capacity. You must sharpen both edges of your blade, and master not only the theory and practice of combat, but the instincts that will tell you how best to combine the two. Those that strengthen all areas of themselves are the ones that will go the furthest.”

“So Angeal, Genesis and Zack have all mastered their… uh, selves?” How else was he supposed to put it? Sephiroth was the one making weapon comparisons.

The general gave a small smirk, clearly thinking along similar lines. Or perhaps there was more to it than that. “They’ve gained control over most of their senses and skills, but they’ve favoured some areas more than others. There are small, underdeveloped areas that place them apart from perfection.”

“And you?” It was off Cloud’s tongue before he could stop. _Curiosity killed the Chocobo,_ his mother had often said _._ He tried not to think about how many different nicknames Zack had given him after the large bird. The resemblance was anything but welcome at this point. He swallowed nervously.

Sephiroth merely glanced at him, pacing back and forth now rather than circling.

“Yes. Unlike many of the other SOLDIERs, I was trained closely from a young age.”

 _You were trained to be a weapon by a bunch of scientists that only cared about results,_ Cloud realised. Suddenly, he started to see Sephiroth in a very different light. He wasn’t just ShinRa’s poster boy, or the general, or the Delta Alpha, or an elite SOLDIER. There was another side to his story, one that not many outsiders had stopped to consider. Not even Cloud had thought about it.

He decided it was better to drop the topic. He daren’t pry any further, even if Sephiroth _had_ stopped pacing around him like a wolf sizing up its prey. “How can I improve?”

Sephiroth sank a hand into one of his coat’s pockets, removing it a moment later to reveal what appeared to be a piece of black fabric. A blindfold, Cloud quickly realised.

“We’ll eliminate your other senses and develop them individually. It will take time, and practice, but eventually, you’ll be able to focus clearly with each of them. From there, you will learn to combine them. Once you have managed to tap into your new senses, we’ll try a direct confrontation again.”

He offered Cloud the length of fabric, which he took immediately. It was thick, and entirely impossible to see through— even with his enhanced vision. Although perhaps it wasn’t really enhanced at all if Sephiroth’s words were anything to go by. Not yet, anyway.

Regardless, he secured the wide band of black over his eyes, tying it securely at the back of his head. He tugged on it experimentally, and once satisfied, dropped his hands back down to his sides, awaiting further instruction.

“Your task is simple Cloud. Without being able to see me, you must use your hearing, and smell— if you can manage it— to block my attacks. I won’t be using force, merely small taps to make contact. We’ll stop when I give the command.”

“When do we start?” Cloud asked, feeling very tightly strung without his vision.

Sephiroth answered with a light tap on his shoulder. Cloud whirled towards it and snatched empty air.

 _Focus, Cloud. You won’t get anywhere if you keep fumbling around like an idiot. Show him you were listening._ Even if his head _had_ been spinning throughout the entire explanation. He doubted Sephiroth would accept any excuses.

He steadied his breathing, taking small, quiet breaths as he strained to hear. It felt like a long time that he stood in silence, with a few more taps from Sephiroth, but slowly, oh so slowly, he began to _hear._ Beyond the pulse in his throat, or the hiss of breath expelling from his lungs, he heard the buzzing of the fluorescent lights overhead as they continued to flicker. He heard the emptiness of the training room, the grey walls looming in the distance. He heard the droplet of sweat glide down his neck, and the ripple of air as a coat passed through it.

 _There!_ Cloud didn’t react, not yet, even as Sephiroth tapped his arm again. No, he waited, following the disturbance of air, tracking and mapping out its movements. _Sephiroth’s movements._ He could hear it, _feel it_ , as clear as if he was watching the two of them from afar. At last, he felt Sephiroth, and knew where his next step would take him.

His hand closed around Sephiroth’s wrist.

“Well done, Cloud,” the low purr came. Cloud felt his heart pick up as Sephiroth shifted from his commanding _general_ voice to his equally intense _fuck me_ voice. Which he apparently always used, Cloud reminded himself. He wondered if he’d ever grow accustomed to it.

Before he could congratulate himself too much, Sephiroth was on the move again. It took a moment to refocus, but he located the general quicker the second time. A dozen successful blocks later, Cloud realised his hearing was staying perfectly in sync with Sephiroth’s movements, even as they grew faster.

“That’s enough for today. We’ll work on your sight in the next session. For now, I want to run over your materia abilities.”

“Blindfold off?” Cloud asked, reaching up to it hesitantly.

“Yes.”

Cloud tugged it off, offering it out to Sephiroth who deposited it back into his coat pocket. From the other side, he produced a green materia and held it out to Cloud. “Heal yourself,” he instructed.

“I haven’t—” Cloud started, cut short by a wave of Sephiroth’s hand.

“That’s why we’re only starting with a cure. Equip it.”

Cloud did so, slotting it into his bracer. The familiar hum of magic buzzed around his forearm, but as always, he couldn’t direct it. They’d spent a week working with materia in practicals, but so far, none of the Third Class SOLDIERs had managed to heal so much as a paper cut.

Cloud gave Sephiroth a look. _Now what?_

Sephiroth’s lip twitched with amusement. “You need to focus your energy on the materia. As your lectures would have explained, a shockwave is required to trigger the cast. Once you’ve managed to create one, it’s all a matter of repeating the process until you can produce the same result repetitively. The first time is always the hardest. Focus on the mako in your body — it makes it easier for SOLDIERs to use materia than regular civilians.”

That was exactly what Cloud had tried to do already. All week. And he wasn’t the only SOLDIER recruit struggling either. If he could get a hang of this _right now_ he’d have a big advantage over the others.

Once more, Cloud closed his eyes and focused.

ZCZCZCZC

 

Two weeks passed, and Cloud fell into a new routine. The greater part of the week followed the usual, gruelling training that all of the new Thirds were subjected to. Thanks to Sephiroth’s training though, Cloud was beginning to find it _much_ easier to deal with the Alphas.

He was ahead with the materia classes. Now that he’d mastered the art of triggering a shockwave, he’d moved onto a fire materia. His fellow Betas, and many of the Alphas, were still stuck with their cures. Cloud was left feeling giddy, as he continued to excel.

Sephiroth stuck to his promise, and his Saturdays were spent in an empty training room. Each time, Cloud began the session with a run, which was followed up with training a new sense. He grew annoyed partway through their second meeting, when he realised that his hearing had lessened during the week. After a few minutes of patience, he picked it up again, but it was worrying to think he’d lose his skills between sessions.

“The more you use them, the easier it becomes,” Sephiroth reassured him. “Eventually, your senses will snap into place with a mere thought. Time will be your greatest ally. A year from now, it will be effortless for you. The additional mako injections will help to reinforce your new senses, and improve upon them further.”

Cloud found it difficult to wrap his head around the possibility that Sephiroth had faith in _him,_ enough to suggest that he’d make it to Second or even First Class,but he was certainly implying as much. He spent the rest of that week wearing a smile that refused to fade.

Cloud spent more time with the four elite SOLDIERs when he could. Movie night on a Saturday evening was becoming a regular habit. The last gathering had been held at Zack’s —with Genesis absent for a mission— and as usual, Cloud had somehow fallen asleep before the film’s conclusion. He woke the next morning in Zack’s bed, with the ravenette laughing off his profuse apologies.

This was by far the happiest Cloud had been in a long time, but somehow a part of him had known it couldn’t last.

It started in physical training. The recruits were being paired off for a non-graded assessment, to see how they’d progressed since the transition. The Lieutenant overseeing them began calling out the pairs.

“James Thompson and Greg Davis,” he called. James gave Cloud a doubtful look before moving over to stand beside Greg, an Alpha built like a small truck.

“Tony Ricardo and Paul Sorenson.”

Cloud gave his friend a nod of encouragement as he went to stand beside yet another Alpha, though this one seemed far less threatening than James’s opponent.

“Cloud Strife and Jared Rogers.”

Well fuck. Cloud felt his heartrate accelerate dangerously as he met the hulking Alpha’s gaze. Rogers had kept up to him in both physical training and materia practice. In some areas, he had even excelled beyond Cloud, even with Sephiroth’s extra training. Cloud was determined to show Rogers what he was made of, and gain the upper hand.

But he wasn’t ready. He wasn’t supposed to fight him until the final assessment. This was wrong, so, so wrong.

He followed Rogers over to their assigned area, and stood waiting in silence as the Lieutenant made his way through the pairs, watching with a keen eye. Cloud swallowed and clenched his fists, looking everywhere but at Rogers. He couldn’t avoid him forever though.

“Worried I’m going to pound your ass again,” Rogers purred. Cloud flinched involuntarily, prompting a chuckle of amusement.

“Jared’s gonna give it to him real good,” one of the nearby Alpha’s commented, prompting a series of snickering. Cloud ignored them, staring at the match between James and the bulky mass that was Greg Davis. James was holding up surprisingly well against his musclebound opponent. Cloud wasn’t really watching though, he was too busy trying to ignore Rogers.

Ten tense minutes later, the Lieutenant reached them.

“When you’re ready boys,” Matheson told them, standing a safe distance away. The other Third Class recruits watched on eagerly, waiting to see the tension that had steadily built over the weeks come to an explosive release.

Cloud took a deep breath, and then he moved.

While his training with Sephiroth was months away from completion, the new senses he _had_ learnt to work with gave him an extra edge that Rogers clearly hadn’t expected. While the Alpha’s strength was superior to Cloud’s, the smaller blonde’s speed and dexterity kept him one step ahead.

Cloud knew he wouldn’t be able to beat Rogers now, but he could sure as hell drag it out for a while. He stayed primarily in the defensive, dodging away from the Alpha’s attacks before he’d even lashed out. Rogers didn’t bother to hide his frustration, his face quickly turning a lovely shade of pink from his anger.

Cloud was playing with wildfire, but he was having too much fun to worry about that just yet.

Eventually, Rogers managed to gain the upper hand. Cloud was moving a great deal more than him, and so, he tired out earlier. His movements slowed, his senses beginning to blur back to a lesser proficiency. Finally, Rogers knocked him down. Their fight had lasted for over twenty minutes.

Rogers was— quite clearly— furious. “You’ll regret this,” he promised in a low whisper, his breath hot on Cloud’s ear. He swallowed and hoped the Alpha couldn’t smell his fear. The taller blonde threw him one last look before storming off. Cloud had been defeated, but in a way, he’d still won.

 _But at what price?_ Cloud shook the thought off as he stood, stretching out his sore muscles. He ignored the other Alphas that were eyeing him curiously. James, Tony and Chris he made an effort to acknowledge, though he suddenly didn’t feel much like talking to anyone.

He sulked off to the showers, not joining in with the banter being passed between the other three. If they noticed his mood, they didn’t call him out on it, which suited Cloud just fine.

He wasn’t sure why he felt so … pissed off? Upset? He couldn’t even work out _what_ he was feeling, just that his mood had gone sour after the fight. The way Rogers had looked at him was unsettling, not to mention the unexpected confrontation left him feeling unhinged. He hadn’t been prepared for it, at all. Dragging the fight out for so long was something he could be proud of, so why did it leave him feeling so … _wrong._

The feeling stayed with him for the rest of the day, and he didn’t speak to anyone except when called out on a question by their Materia lecturer. The other Beta’s didn’t pester him, not even Tony, for which Cloud was grateful. It was nice to have friends that could give him space when he needed it.

Still feeling off, but not wanting to return to his apartment just yet, Cloud chose to head to one of the gyms. He chose the smaller one on the training floor, knowing it would be empty this time of day. Most of the other SOLDIERs used the bigger gym, or those catered specifically to their Class.

Even so, he didn’t think much of the gym door opening, or of the quick footsteps that followed. Cloud was off in his own world, resting on the weights bench as he readied himself for the next chest press.

Before he could process what was happening, a heavy and rather unwelcome weight pressed down on his stomach as the sight of Rogers filled his vision. He began thrashing immediately, trying to haul him off, but he was in an awkward position, and Rogers was using his weight to pin him to the bench.

Fuck. Cloud’s sense of reason was thrown away as a cold panic took hold, freezing him down to the core. The Alpha managed to grab his wrists, pinning them above Cloud’s head. He bucked again, but barely managed to jostle the hulking blonde, who leered down at him.

“You can stop acting like you don’t want this now,” Rogers said, leaning down to whisper beside Cloud’s ear. “You were made for me, Omega.” Cloud shivered, the words stirring something unwelcome deep in his gut, even as he screamed in his mind that he _was definitely not an Omega._ “I’m going to knot you when your first heat comes, and then you’ll be mine. But this defiance bullshit has to stop _now._ I can’t have some pretty little Omega making me look bad in front of the others. I plan on rising up to the top, until even ShinRa’s four Elites bow down to me. But that won’t happen if the other Alphas start questioning my authority.”

Rogers leaned back, studying him thoughtfully. Cloud squirmed uncomfortably, his wrists aching beneath the Alpha’s vice-like grip. He felt sick to the stomach, and cold. So cold. Like his veins had frozen over. Small, uncontrollable shivers wracked his frame. Those electric blue eyes pierced through his soul, leaving him gaping open —vulnerable.

“I was going to wait until your first heat to do this, but you’ve left me with no choice,” Rogers said, almost regretfully. Cloud stiffened as the Alpha leant in, and crushed his lips against his.

Cloud didn’t respond, clenching his teeth together and screwing his eyes shut. The Alphas mouth was hot against his, his lips soft, but Cloud felt nothing more than disgust. He seemed to give up after a couple of minutes, moving his lips down to Cloud’s jaw, ghosting down across his neck. Cloud didn’t think much of it, until those lips caressed against the gland in his neck.

“No, don’t!” Cloud gasped, squirming away from him, trying to push himself away from Rogers as a new fear racked him. Regardless of biological rank, all SOLDIERs had a gland in their necks, responsible for creating the new hormones that came from the injections. The gland gave off the tell-tale scent that marked a SOLDIER's identity as an Alpha, Beta or Omega.

It was also used to lay claim to a mate, in a way that was far more serious -and permanent- than a marriage certificate. If blood was drawn from the gland, and consumed by the partner … fuck, he had to get away, _now._

Rogers was tormenting him with it, running his teeth and lips over the sensitive spot in a threatening manner. He didn’t doubt the Alpha’s intentions for one second, which made him struggle even harder.

Cloud couldn’t stop his tears from falling as Rogers began to suck, purpling the area, and building up to the final bite. He’d dreamed about this moment for a long time, but with dark spikes brushing against his chin, not blonde ones. This was wrong, so, so wrong.

His heart almost stopped as the gym doors opened, and Rogers jerked away. The saliva left behind cooled Cloud’s neck, not helping his shivers, but still leaving the Alphas teeth a welcome distance away from that part of him.

The Alpha swore under his breath and looked down at Cloud, his blue eyes charged with fury. “We aren’t done here,” he promised, his weight vanishing from Cloud’s stomach a second later.

Cloud stared at the ceiling of the gym for a long time, still frozen from shock. The other SOLDIERs that had inadvertently saved Cloud filled the room with their chatter, stirring him into awareness.

Grabbing his things, he went straight to his room, keeping a nervous eye over his shoulder all the way there. He only allowed himself a shaky sigh once the door had closed behind him, firmly locked.

Feeling dirty, he jumped into the shower, hoping the scalding water would wash away the horror. His muscles ached, from the day’s training, and now, from struggling to break free of the Alpha. His stomach churned as he thought of how _helpless_ he’d been underneath that weight. Had his training with Sephiroth truly done so little for him? Fear had dulled his senses, true, but he was still unnerved by how easily Rogers had overpowered him.

As the water started to run cold, he shut it off, wrapping a towel around his waist. The mirror had fogged over from the steam, so he used his hand to swipe a line of it away. His reflection still appeared hazy, but it was enough to show the ugly bruising that marred his neck.

Before he could stop it, a heartbroken cry burst from between his lips. He reached up to his neck with shaky fingers, ghosting the tips of them over the marks. It still felt like his skin, but the injury went deeper, splintering his insides. He’d come so close to losing himself, to losing his free will.

Tearing himself away from the mirror, he sank to the tiled floor, curling in on himself as his body shook with sobs. He felt violated, and broken. How could he spend his Saturday nights with the other four now? He was weak, pathetic. They wouldn’t want to know him now. No, he was too far beneath them.

He spent a long time curled up on the cold tiles, pouring out his grief. Grief for the friends he’d surely lost, and the knowledge that he’d soon lose himself. Rogers wouldn’t relent until he’d claimed Cloud, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He was too weak to defend himself. Surely, he deserved it.

Eventually, he dragged himself from the bathroom, after his sobs had turned into shaky gasps and coughs. He numbly pulled some clothes on, and then crawled into his bed, pulling the covers high over his head. Enveloped by darkness, his exhaustion finally took its toll, carrying him into a dreamless sleep.

 

ZCZCZCZCZC

 

Cloud spent the next day, Saturday, in bed.

He couldn’t bring himself to face Sephiroth now. He didn’t deserve the general’s attention. He would’ve grown bored with Cloud soon enough anyway. Grown bored with the constant disappointments.

So he skipped training, and spent the day in his room. His phone bleeped at him a number of times, but he ignored it, eventually switching it off. When he grew hungry, he distractedly picked at a bag of chips left over from Zack’s last visit. Thinking about his friend sent a pang through his chest, so he switched the TV on, and watched it mindlessly.

He forced himself to forget about the movie night they’d planned to have at Zack’s. He kept checking the time, fidgeting as he waited for seven o’clock to roll past. When it did, he curled up beneath the covers, and let the last of his tears fall free.

It was eight o’clock when a loud knock jolted him out of his downward spiral of thought. He froze underneath his quilt, eyes wide with fear. What if it was Rogers?

“Cloud, open up! I know you’re in there.” He let some of the tension leave his body at the sound of his friend’s voice. A sharp stab of regret hit his chest in return, prompting him to curl up into a tighter ball. He couldn’t see Zack.

Apparently, he didn’t have a choice. The sound of a key card sliding through the lock gave him pause. It was only then that Cloud remembered he’d given Zack his spare card a couple of months ago.

“Spike, what’s going on?” Zack asked, a tell-tale weight making the edge of his bed dip. Cloud could hear the worry in his friend’s voice, and couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. “Seph said you didn’t turn up for training, you haven’t answered any of our calls, and you didn’t come over tonight. _What’s going on?”_

“I’m not feeling well,” Cloud lied, pulling the quilt higher over his head.

“Bullshit,” Zack growled. Cloud cringed at the anger in his voice. “If we’ve done something, you need to tell us. You can’t just leave us in the dark like this.”

“You haven’t done anything wrong,” Cloud mumbled, his voice muffled by the quilt.

“Then what’s going on? We’re worried about you. _I’m_ worried about you.”

Cloud screwed up his face, trying to quell the dull ache in his chest. He felt overwhelmed, and lost. What was he supposed to do?

With a deep sigh, he sat up, allowing the quilt to fall down to his lap. He caught a quick glimpse of concern on Zack’s features, before it gave way to shock as the Alpha’s eyes settled on Cloud’s neck.

Before Cloud could react, he was pulled into his friend’s lap, with Zack wrapping his arms around him tightly. Cloud thought he’d started to shake again, until he realised the small tremors weren’t coming from him. It was Zack.

“Damn it Cloud, I’m so sorry. I had no idea,” Zack whispered against his hair, those strong arms drawing him in tighter, as if the Alpha was trying to pull Cloud into himself. “I should’ve come around sooner.” He heard Zack take a shaky breath. “Did he break the skin?”

“No,” was all Cloud could manage.

“Thank Gaia,” Zack said, his lips against Cloud hair. Something hot and wet fell onto Cloud’s scalp. Was Zack _crying?_

Overcome with concern for his friend, he pulled back to look at the ravenette. His violet eyes had turned red, with glistening tracks lining his cheeks.

“Zack,” he whispered, feeling pained. He touched the Alpha’s cheek gently, tracing the marks left behind by his tears.

Zack leaned into his touch, his lips brushing against Cloud’s thumb. “I thought for a minute that I’d lost you, Cloud. I was so scared. I thought … I thought he’d taken you away from me.” His voice shook as he spoke, his breath warm against Cloud’s fingers.

Cloud swallowed past the lump in his throat, his heart shattering all over again as he looked at Zack. He couldn’t stand to see the agony written all over him, from the tenseness in his shoulders, to the fear and misery in those beautiful violet eyes.

He loved him, _so damn much_. He feared it would kill him.

“Zack,” he breathed, leaning in. He saw confusion in those eyes, quickly replaced by clarity, and then their lips came together and Cloud felt his insides shatter.

Kissing Zack felt like coming home. His lips were warm and soft, and he tasted like the salt from his tears. They moved together gently, almost hesitantly at first, until something just clicked into place and they both realised how _right_ this was. As that final layer of uncertainty melted away, their movements became surer, and Zack took control.

Cloud was straddling the Alpha now, his hands reaching up to tangle in Zack’s raven strands. The softness of his hair was familiar, from all the nights he’d spent massaging his friend’s scalp. The warm hands on his hips were new, as was Zack’s tongue as it teased carefully along Cloud’s lips. He parted them, letting the Alpha in, humming as he tasted Zack.

Cloud could’ve stayed like this for hours, wrapped up in Zack’s warmth, with those gentle lips showering him in soulful kisses. So it was with great reluctance that they parted, their foreheads pressed together as they struggled to right their breathing.

“Damn Spike,” Zack said, giving a small, shaky laugh. He felt the Alpha’s hands move to run up his back, beneath his shirt. Cloud shivered. He didn’t want to let him go.

“The others are waiting,” Zack said, sounding as reluctant as Cloud felt. “They need to know what happened. Rogers won’t get away with this.”

Cloud sighed, and pulled away, disentangling himself from Zack. “I don’t want them to deal with it,” he said stubbornly. “I have to take care of this myself.”

“No, you don’t,” Zack growled, his eyes fierce. “He can’t keep getting away with this, Cloud. We’re all his superiors; it won’t take much to have him dealt with.”

“I know,” Cloud said, running a hand through his hair agitatedly. He stood, and began pacing across the room, the small space only allowing a few steps in each direction. “But if I let a heap of First Class SOLDIERs take care of all my problems, how am I supposed to earn the respect of my peers? I want to reach First Class, Zack, you _know_ that. I could be overseeing missions with SOLDIERs from my group in them. How can I expect them to follow my orders if I haven’t earnt their respect?”

“What he did was wrong, they can’t hold that against you,” Zack persisted, frowning.

“I know. But they’ll just see it as me being weak. I have to fight him at the Second Class trials, and win. He’s won the position of top Alpha in our group, so if I can beat him, then they’ll all leave me alone.”

“Or so we hope,” Zack finished the thought for him. He seemed displeased, but took Cloud’s opinion into consideration. “Okay. I don’t like it, but you’ve got the right to give it a go.”

Cloud smiled at him warmly. “Thanks Zack.”

Zack stood, coming over to stand before him. As always, Cloud was blown away by his friend’s silent aura of power. His easy-going nature tended to distract from it, but it was still there, like a quiet thunder. Not the crackling of Sephiroth’s power, but a deeper hum that pulled at Cloud’s gut. It was a comfort, especially when Zack enfolded him in his arms again. The Alpha’s steady heartbeat thudded against his ear.

“The test is a couple of months away still. You’ll be safe during your classes, but until this is taken care of, I don’t want you going anywhere alone. I’ll try to be around most of the time, but if I’m away on a mission, I’ll make sure one of the others is keeping an eye on you.”

Cloud opened his mouth to protest, but Zack cut him off, tightening his grip on Cloud. “I’m not taking any chances. If you won’t let us take care of it, then at least let me keep you safe. I’m not going to take the risk of having Rogers finish what he started.”

Cloud’s gut churned at the thought. No, he’d go along with Zack’s plan. Better to be followed around by the others than fall back into that situation again. Rogers had given him enough scars already.

“Okay, Zack.”

Zack pulled back, his hands resting on Cloud’s arms. His eyes were still pink around the edges, but he was smiling now. “Good. Now let’s go tell the others. I’m sure they’ll be getting impatient.”

“Especially Genesis,” Cloud said.

Zack groaned at the thought.

 

 -To Be Continued

 


	5. Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his attack from Rogers, Cloud fills in the other four on what happened. They talk it out. Things heat up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY MOLEY. WHERE HAVE I BEEN? Seriously though, sorry for the break! So much has happened since I updated. I had my 21st, had my first relationship (and ended it), have been sick twice, have finished another year of University, met Neville Longbottom and good grief I have just been so busy! Again, sorry. I had about half of this done, and I finally got back to it.
> 
> Only thing is, I've been reading a present-tense fic (90+ chapters of it), so when I went to go write a past-tense fic my brain just about exploded. It was a massive struggle. I may end up switching to present tense if I cant get a grip on this. So frustrating!

 

Chapter 5: Flames

 

 

Cloud shifted uncomfortably on the couch. Things had quieted down, finally. From the moment he and Zack had entered Angeal’s apartment, all hell had broken loose. The bruises along Cloud’s neck— positioned dangerously close to his bonding gland—combined with Zack’s grim expression, had told the SOLDIERs all they needed to know and _boy_ were they unhappy about it.

Genesis had flown into a fit of rage, pacing across the room and spitting a long trail of insults at the non-present Rogers. A long and rather _graphic_ series of death threats had followed. The redhead spared no detail while describing precisely how he planned to tear out the blonde Alpha’s innards. Cloud felt a little nauseated by it, but didn’t make any move to stop Genesis. There was no reasoning with the hot tempered SOLDIER once he’d started.

Sephiroth on the other hand, had remained calm, to the point of almost seeming indifferent. It was difficult to read the general at the best of times, but Cloud didn’t miss the shadow that crossed that sculpted face of marble. Sephiroth was _mad,_ and his impassive expression only made it all the more terrifying.

Zack had steered Cloud over to a couch, forcing him to sit beside Angeal, who at the moment, seemed the least likely to go on a killing spree. Angeal watched Cloud with sad eyes, as though he was genuinely heartbroken by the Third’s ordeal.

Zack squeezed in beside the two of them, watching Genesis warily. He placed a hand on Cloud’s thigh, as though for reassurance. He’d been more touchy than usual since they’d left Cloud’s apartment, actually. A hand on his back, an arm slung across his shoulders, small, but constant gestures. Cloud didn’t mind, he’d grown used to Zack’s affection back in his military days. He’d just started noticing it a little more, that was all.

 Almost ten minutes had passed before Genesis ran out of steam. With one last huff, he fell onto the couch beside Sephiroth. The general still maintained his mask of calm, though his eyes smouldered with a dangerous heat. Cloud shifted a little as that gaze settled on him.

“What happened, Cloud?” Sephiroth asked, his sultry voice even lower than usual.

Taking a deep breath, Cloud recounted his day to them. While being the first to discover Cloud’s marks, the story behind them was still entirely new to Zack. The hand on Cloud’s thigh tightened instinctively as he reached the more unpleasant stage of the retelling.

A deep crease had settled between Angeal’s eyebrows by the time he’d finished. Genesis was back to seething — only a firmly placed hand on his thigh from Sephiroth seemed to be keeping him seated. Zack was tense all over, his hand still clutching Cloud’s leg in a vice-like grip. It was actually starting to get a little uncomfortable.

“I’ll ensure that he is dealt with,” Sephiroth said with finality, daring the others to question him.

Cloud sighed, preparing to launch into the same explanation that he’d given Zack. Before he could though, the ravenette jumped in.

“Spike wants to deal with it himself,” Zack said, rubbing his hand along Cloud’s thigh. The movement encouraged the blood to resume flowing, the numbness in his leg replaced by pins and needles.

Sephiroth frowned, confused. “To what end?”

“I wanted the same thing to begin with, but as Spike pointed out, we have to think about what’s going to happen to him down the line. When he makes it to First Class, he’ll need the respect of the SOLDIERs working with him. If we starting picking off rivals, then they’ll accuse him of favouritism and we’re gonna be left with one big mess.”

 _When._ Not _if._ Such faith Zack had in him.

“Help leads to helplessness,” Angeal said wisely, the first time he’d spoken since seeing Cloud’s bruises. The worry lines on his brow had eased up, smoothing his features into a mask of calm —a steady rock against the crashing tides.

Genesis nodded his agreement. “I can see Cloud’s point, even if I _do_ stillthink this Alpha needs to be put in check. I don’t approve of those that abuse their positions, by rank _or_ genes.”

Sephiroth wasn’t convinced. “Even if Cloud triumphs over this Alpha during the assessment, what is there to stop him from pursuing Cloud afterwards? If anything, it may only provoke him.”

“I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen,” Zack growled.

“You can’t keep hovering around like a guard dog forever Zack. I’ll probably get sent on missions with him eventually, or group training excursions,” Cloud pointed out.

Zack frowned at that. Cloud gave the hand on his leg a reassuring pat. While he appreciated Zack’s concern, he needed to be realistic.

“The best solution would be to have Rogers removed from SOLDIER altogether, though even with my authority, I could not do so without good reason,” Sephiroth reasoned. “Too much time would have passed between this incident and the final assessment, so he’d need to prove at fault after the event.”

“Couldn’t we just set him up?” Zack asked.

Sephiroth looked thoughtful. “It is possible, though it would have to be done carefully. No one can suspect foul play. It would have to appear natural, and with witnesses present.”

Cloud couldn’t think of any possible situations that would call for Rogers’ expulsion from the program. None that didn’t involve rape or murder, and he didn’t count either of those as a practical solution.

“The exams are still six weeks away,” Angeal reminded them. “We don’t have to rush into anything.”

“What about in the meantime?” Genesis asked, quirking his brow. “It won’t do Cloud any good if Rogers goes for round two.”

Zack tensed beside him, the anger rolling off him in waves. Cloud squeezed his hand gently.

“Zack’s already volunteered to be my bodyguard when I’m not in class,” Cloud explained, cringing a little. ‘Bodyguard’ sounded silly, but it was still better than ‘escort’ or ‘guard dog’.

“And what about when you’re away on missions?” Genesis asked Zack.

Zack ran a hand through his raven spikes, looking sheepish. Cloud picked up on the nervous gesture immediately. “Well … about that. I was kinda hoping, uh, you guys wouldn’t mind filling in?”

The three SOLDIERs all regarded Zack thoughtfully. Angeal, unsurprisingly, was the first to agree.

“I wouldn’t mind doing it. If it keeps Cloud safe, and I’m available, I’ll gladly help out.”

Cloud and Zack both gave Angeal a small smile of thanks, which he mirrored without hesitation. On the other couch, Sephiroth and Genesis were trading looks, as if in wordless conversation. Sephiroth appeared to be staring the other Alpha down, as though they were in disagreement.

“We’d be happy to help out, Cloud,” Sephiroth said finally, speaking for them both. He shot Genesis a look, daring him to disagree. Wisely, the redhead nodded after a moment.

“Between missions, Red Leather and my other activities, I may not be able to help as much as the other two, but I will when I can.”

“Thank you,” Cloud said, honestly. “All of you. I know it’d save a great deal of trouble to just ‘deal with him’ now, but this is something I have to do.”

They all nodded in understanding, as though they expected no less of him.

“What you’re doing takes a great deal of guts kid. As your friends, we should at least help you out where we can,” Angeal said from beside him.

Friends? _Holy shit_.

Cloud met each of their gazes, lips slightly parted. They smiled back, as though they could read his thoughts.

 Somehow, he’d managed to turn four, into _five._

 

ZCZCZCZCZC

 

It took Cloud a few days to adjust to the new routine he’d established with the other four. For the main part, it was fine. Zack managed to stick around for the majority of the time, and it wasn’t an unusual thing for them to be spotted walking down the halls or training together after hours. It was something they’d done before, so no one thought it odd.

When Zack was away, one of the other Firsts would keep an eye on him. Sometimes, they’d find excuses to talk to him, or ask him questions about SOLDIER related topics, but mostly, they watched from a distance. Cloud wasn’t sure if he felt uncomfortable or reassured to have an extra pair of eyes watching him. While he appreciated what they were doing, he still preferred Zack’s company over a shadow.

Rogers didn’t give him as much trouble as he’d expected. The collar of his Third Class uniform covered the marks, preventing any unwanted attention. He stayed with the other Betas in class, and to his relief, he wasn’t paired with Rogers during any of the exercises.

James was quickly catching up to Cloud in materia and physical practice, so more often than not, they were paired together. Rogers was paired against another Alpha, Davies, who was also catching up to their level. So generally, training was fine. It was only on the odd occasion that he caught Rogers watching him, and it was on rarer occasion that he felt a small tremor of dread trickle down his spine.

Zack had been wonderful. Irritatingly overprotective? Yes. But wonderful in every other regard.

Two weeks had passed since the incident, the marks had faded into nothing, and he’d already had one lovely date with Zack. The ravenette had cooked him dinner (he could actually cook, to Cloud’s surprise), and had followed up with ice-cream and a movie.

Curling up on the couch with him had felt awkward at first. Why exactly, Cloud wasn’t sure. Maybe it was the extra close proximity, or the new meaning behind it, or maybe it was just the gods-damned sexual tension between them.

Either way, they’d grown comfortable after a few minutes, and the last of Cloud’s tension had eased. Partway through the movie — a rather dull horror Zack had picked — the ravenette had started kissing him. Cloud had given no objections, even as Zack pulled away and studied him carefully. Cloud had managed to give him a small smile, and a great deal of time after that had been spent with their lips and hands exploring each other. Their clothes had stayed on of course, much to Cloud’s frustration.

A week had passed since then, and now, Cloud was headed to Angeal’s apartment for a date night with Zack and the other three. Zack had collected him from his apartment, in accordance with their new arrangement. The ravenette wasn’t taking any chances. Cloud found Zack’s behaviour amusing, if not a little endearing. He hadn’t realised Zack was so damn protective. He wasn’t sure if it was an Alpha thing, or if it was just Zack. Either way, Cloud liked it— which was a little odd in itself.

Genesis met them at the door with his usual smouldering gaze. Hugs were exchanged, and they were ushered into the dining room. Sephiroth was waiting for them at the table, looking entirely casual in a green V-neck that emphasized his collarbones. A glass of white wine was held carefully between long fingers. He gave them a nod of greeting.

“You’re just in time,” Genesis told them, moving toward the kitchen. “Angeal’s getting it out now.”

Cloud pulled up his usual chair, Zack settling into the one beside his with a grin. It felt natural to be here now. Time had rid Cloud of his nerves, allowing him to enjoy the evenings spent with the group. He still felt a little jumpy around Zack on occasion, mainly when he thought too hard about what their friendship had developed into. The rest of the time, their friendship was just as easy and natural as it had always been.

The scent of something delicious reached his mako-enhanced nose a moment before Angeal and Genesis appeared, dishes in hand.

“Damn ‘Geal, that smells amazing,” Zack moaned, a hand moving towards his stomach. Cloud grinned, reaching for his glass.

“I helped too,” Genesis sniffed, putting down his steaming dish.

“You mean you peeled the vegetables,” Sephiroth said, eyes glittering with amusement.

Genesis rolled his eyes. “Angeal wouldn’t let me do much more than that, but at least I made an effort.”

“Mainly because you seem to burn anything you try to cook, dear,” Angeal said with an affectionate grin. He pulled up a chair across from Cloud.

“Let’s not make this about me then, hmm?” Genesis deflected. Cloud hides his grin. “Cloud, how is your training with Seph going? Have you noticed any difference in your standard classes?”

Cloud swallowed his mouthful of food before answering. “Yeah, the extra training is really helping. I’m above the Betas, and even most of the Alphas are struggling to keep up.”

“That’s excellent, Cloud,” Angeal praised him.

Cloud shrugged. “It’s all thanks to Seph. I couldn’t have made it this far without him.”

“Somehow, I think that even without my help you would have found a way of reaching your current level,” Sephiroth said, watching Cloud closely from over his wineglass.

Cloud remained silent, eating his food carefully. He isn’t sure what to say to that.

The conversation moves on to other topics, with Genesis only too happy to share the gossip he had accumulated during the week. Cloud found himself laughing along with the others quickly. As their plates are cleared away, he puts a hand to his stomach, feeling unsettled.

“Are you okay?” Zack whispered, leaning in while the others are preoccupied.

“Fine,” the blonde dismissed. “I haven’t drunk alcohol for a while. Maybe I need water.”

Zack returned a moment later with a glass of water. Cloud smiled at him, surprised that he didn’t have to ask. He took the glass gratefully, taking a cautious sip. His mouth is dry, the room feeling uncomfortably warm. He took another sip.

“Are you two coming or what?” Angeal asked from the doorway. Genesis and Sephiroth had already moved to the living room. Cloud hadn’t even noticed. Zack’s eyes filled his vision, still worried.

“Coming,” Cloud answered for them. After setting down his empty glass, he followed Zack to where the others were waiting. He ignored the dizziness that had started to creep in, quickly taking a seat beside Zack.

A thriller was chosen this time, though Cloud found himself unable to focus. The discomfort in his stomach had worsened, and it felt like he was starting to get a temperature. Zack noticed, of course. He placed an arm around Cloud, pulling him in close. Zack’s soothing scent washed over him, bringing with it the smell of purple mountain flowers. His stomach eased a little, and he allowed a small sigh to slip past his lips as he moved in closer against his friend.

“Everything okay?” Zack asked beside his ear, his voice barely above a whisper.

Cloud nodded. “Just feel a little queasy.”

“Let me know if you need to leave.” He gently kisses Cloud’s forehead.

They watch the movie in silence, with Genesis occasionally making comment, followed closely by Angeal shushing him. Cloud still struggles to follow the plot, closing his eyes from time to time as the discomfort worsens. He began to doze off, feeling almost delirious as his skin burns up.

“Zack,” the sharp command comes, snapping Cloud back to awareness. Sephiroth is eyeing him dangerously from across the dimly lit room. “Get Cloud to your apartment. Call me when you’re there. Ensure your door is locked.”

Zack looked as puzzled as Cloud feels, but makes no move to question the general. Cloud is hauled to his feet and quickly ushered out to the hallway.

“What’s going on, Zack?” Cloud asked as they head to the elevator.

“I don’t know, but it can’t be good if Seph gets all tense like that.”

Cloud doesn’t speak on the ride down to Zack’s apartment. The pain in his stomach worsens as his dizziness increases. The elevator doesn’t help. He held onto the rail to stay upright.

“Cloud?” Zack sounds worried, and distant? Cloud fumbled around for him blindly, his vision failing. His name was called again, sounding more distant than before. Then, his world went black.

 

ZCZCZCZC

 

Cloud could feel the fire, dancing across his skin in rivers of pain. He’d fallen into a fire, he was sure of it. But where was Zack? Why was Zack letting him burn? It hurt, in the worst possible way. He was drowning in the heat, in his own sweat. His throat burned with it, making it painful to swallow. It felt like he’d inhaled bleach. He needed water. But where was Zack? Why was he letting Cloud suffer like this?

Slowly, Cloud blinked, becoming aware of his surroundings. Zack’s bedroom. A blanket had been draped over him. He kicked it off immediately, and stripped down to his boxers. It was still hot. Too damn hot.

“Zack,” he whimpered, sounding pathetic even to himself. He couldn’t manage anything louder though. Thank goodness for SOLDIER hearing.

“Cloud?” Zack appeared a moment later, his eyes wide with worry. “Hey, you’re awake. How are you feeling?” He remained in the doorway, not making any move to come closer. Had Cloud done something wrong? Zack looked tense; his body rigid like a board. Something must be wrong.

“I’m hot, and thirsty,” he admitted, moving to sit upright on the bed. “What’s wrong? Why did Seph kick us out?”

“I’ll be right back,” Zack said quickly, hurrying from the room. Cloud closed his eyes while he waited, letting out a deep sigh. He’s still burning. The flames haven’t lessened. “Cloud? I’m here.” A gentle hand found his shoulder, and he opened his eyes to see a glass of water being offered.

“Thanks,” he managed, taking it from him. Zack was still tense, his pupils dilated unnaturally. Only a thin ring of purple is visible. “What happened before?”

Zack let out a sigh, moving to sit on the other end of the bed. Cloud couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed at the distance, although he reasoned Zack was probably trying not to catch whatever he had. He didn’t think SOLDIERs could get sick, it seemed he was wrong.

“I’ll call Seph. He didn’t say much to me, only that I had to keep you confined to my apartment. He told me to call him when you were awake.”

Cloud nodded, feeling anxious. It still wasn’t enough to distract from the heat.

“Hey Zack, before you do that, can you maybe, put the cooling on?”

Zack studied him curiously for a moment. “Sure.” HE moved to comply, sitting back on the bed a moment later, his cell in hand.

Cloud waited tensely, his head still spinning. Nothing was adding up. Whatever virus he’d caught was a nasty one; that much he was sure of. If he’d been out on the field, he’d have thought it was a reaction to fiend venom. There was nothing like that around SOLDIER though, unless someone had slipped something into his drink.

“Zack.” Cloud could hear Seph, even without him being on loudspeaker. His _fuck me_ voice seemed even more potent over the phone. Cloud’s gut had another spasm, causing him to whimper. “Is Cloud awake now?”

“Yeah. He doesn’t look good though. I think he has a temperature. And the _smell_ Seph, fuck.”

Smell? Did Cloud smell bad? He started to panic, his eyes widening. Zack gave him a reassuring look, shaking his head.

“Put him on the line.”

Cloud took the phone from him. “Hello?”

“Cloud. How are you feeling?”

Cloud swallowed. “Not great.”

“What are your symptoms? Burning up, dehydrated, cramping in your stomach?”

“Yes, all of that.”

“How does Zack smell to you?”

Cloud does a double take. “Excuse me?”

“Tell Zack to go over to you. I want you to smell him. Tell me what you notice.”

 Cloud wasn’t sure what to make of it, but he asked Zack to sit next to him regardless. He took a deep breath, filling his senses with that familiar scent of mountain flowers, sweet but earthy. His gut reacted immediately, heat flowing down to his groin. He cursed.

“Well?” Sephiroth asked impatiently.

“I don’t know how to describe it.”

Sephiroth sighed, this time it sounded impatient. “Did you find it arousing?”

Cloud swallowed, his eyes flicking to Zack. The ravenette studied him curiously, his eyes intense and still dilated.

“Yes,” he breathed, still watching Zack. The alpha swallowed, his nostrils flaring.

“It would seem my suspicions were correct then,” Sephiroth mused.

“What suspicions?” Cloud asked. His pulse had accelerated, moving up into his throat. “What’s going on Seph?”

“Cloud. What you’re experiencing at the moment is referred to as a ‘heat’.”

Cloud felt his stomach sink, his body stiffening in dread.

“You’re an omega, Cloud.”

The flames continue to burn, destroying and smouldering, consuming all in its path. The phone fell from his hand, clattering onto the floor with finality.

Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And thanks for all the comments and kudos. Super appreciate it. Again, I may end up switching to present-tense if that's the only way I can write it. I'll see how I go. I'd prefer to stay past-tense, but we'll see how it goes. I should be updating more regularly now that I've finished Uni. Feedback welcome as always.
> 
> Until next time!


	6. Hazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud suffers through his heat. Zack nears his limit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CANT BELIEVE IM POSTING THIS.  
> I've had about a thousand words of this written for the past few weeks, and I just haven't been able to do anything with it. I was going to include smut here, but decided it wasn't time yet. Because consent and such. Please let me know if this doesn't live up to expectation. I feel like Cloud should've been more emotional, but I didn't want him to lose his strength of character.
> 
> Thanks for the overwhelming feedback and kudos! As always, feedback helps. If you want to see anything or have questions about the a/b/o stuff, let me know and I'll try to add it in.
> 
> On a pleasant side note, I'm now going on a two week exchange to Cambridge University in England this August! So, I have to be antisocial and stay in more to save money, meaning I should be able to write more! 
> 
> Smut is a possibility next chapter. Stay tuned!

 

Chapter 6: Hazy

 

Cloud refused to leave Zack’s bed for the remainder of the day. He was still burning up, even with the cooling running flat-out. Sweat coated his skin in a shiny layer, and according to Sephiroth, this was only the earliest stage of his heat.

Cloud was miserable. Even Zack —upbeat, contagiously cheerful _Zack—_ couldn’t break his mood. The Alpha had kept his distance as much as possible, only stopping in for a few minutes at a time. Cloud would have thought it unusual had Sephiroth not offered him an explanation over the phone earlier.

After recovering from his initial shock, Cloud had retrieved Zack’s phone, with Sephiroth still waiting patiently on the other end of the line.

“Sorry,” Cloud had mumbled into the device, looking anywhere but at Zack. His stomach still twisted unpleasantly, more from shock than his heat.

“I understand, Cloud. I would have preferred to inform you in person, but you cannot afford to go near any other Alphas in your condition. Do you understand?”

He glanced at Zack worriedly. “Why?”

“For the next three days, your body will release a very distinct scent, one that causes arousal in bondless Alphas, and could cause them to react instinctively around you. An Omega’s heat can lead to bloodshed amongst contending Alphas, and in some cases, non-consensual advances toward the Omega.”

Cloud stared at the wall numbly. After a pause, he swallowed and dared to ask, “What should I do then?”

“Stay in Zack’s apartment. I’ll arrange for the both of you to be on leave for the next few days. I’ve instructed Zack to keep all other SOLDIERs away from you until your hormones have settled again. He knows what to do.”

“But won’t, I uh, _affect_ him as well?”

The line remained silent for a short pause. “The same risks still apply to Zack. I’ve told him to keep his distance as much as possible. His self-control is going to be stretched thin, but it’s unavoidable. We don’t know any other Betas well enough to trust them with your first heat.”

With that in mind, Cloud had asked Zack for help as little as possible. He tried to sleep throughout the day, something he found near impossible while running at such a high temperature. As a cadet he’d been posted in Gongaga once, during the hotter months. That had been nothing compared to the flames that seemed to burn _beneath_ his skin now. He’d neglected to ask Seph how long the first stage would last for. He’d only managed to pay enough attention to remember something about his ‘body adjusting’ and the first heat ‘is always the worst’. Not overly helpful.

Toward the evening his body seemed to drop in temperature, not by much, but enough that he managed to snatch a few fitful hours of sleep. When he came to, Zack was sitting at the foot of the bed, his eyes glowing faintly in the low light.

“Hey Spiky, how’re you feeling?” the Alpha asked, shifting restlessly.

“Hot,” he answered honestly. “But not as bad as I was before. I’m tired, but I can’t sleep.”

He watched as Zack pulled out something from beside him; a materia.

“Seph said you’d need to rest. If you want, I can knock you out until morning.”

Cloud considered it. A break from the scalding heat was more than welcome. But first—“I want a kiss before you put me under.”

Zack chuckled at him, white teeth flashing as he grinned. “One track mind, huh?”

Cloud shrugged. “It’s only going to get worse from here.”

Zack’s expression softened. He shifted closer, sitting so that they were joined at the hip. The scent of purple mountain flowers washed over Cloud, familiar and welcome. The effect was immediate, his body relaxing as his temperature seemed to drop. All at once, the longing for Zack threatened to drown him. He exhaled sharply, hesitantly meeting the First’s gaze.

 Zack rubbed his bare leg reassuringly, his ordinarily warm hand feeling cool against Cloud’s feverish skin. “I’m going to try and help you through this, Cloud, as much as I can. I’m fumbling around in the dark here though, so you have to tell me what you want me to do. Promise?”

Cloud nodded. He wanted Zack to lie beside him, to hold him through the night. But he couldn’t be so selfish as to ask. Not when he knew he was already making Zack’s Alpha senses go into overdrive.

So he said nothing, even as Zack’s lips covered his own, warm and gentle as always. He suppressed the groan that rose into his throat as their lips parted, their tongues clinging and tasting each other, slowly, languidly, as though nothing else mattered. He couldn’t help but tangle his fingers in Zack’s raven hair. He allowed himself that small weakness, savouring the feel of it through his fingers. His heartbeat quickened, his temperature spiking again as their kiss deepened, becoming something raw and desperate.

With a pained growl, Zack pulled away, his jaw tense. Only a small ring of mako surrounded his pupils, which had blown wide.

“I’m sorry, Cloud,” he said after a minute, his voice low and strained. “I can’t control it. I’m trying, but it’s hard.” His voice broke off into a low whine, his eyes apologetic.

Cloud shook his head. “It’s fine Zack, really. Thank you.”

Zack seemed relieved, though the tension didn’t leave his shoulders. “Ready for a nap?”

Cloud nodded. He shifted on the bed, getting comfortable. Even lying atop the covers in his boxers, he was melting. He ignored the film of sweat that painted his skin, focusing on Zack instead. Between the enlarged pupils, tense muscles of his arms and the faintly parted lips, Zack looked positively mouth-watering. It was with great difficulty that Cloud ignored his instincts, settling on the bed in a huff.

Damn hormones.

Zack kissed his temple, lingering a little longer than necessary as he inhaled deeply. Cloud shivered as the Alpha pulled away. A gentle smile was all he saw before the Sleep spell washed over him in soothing waves, pulling him under.

 

ZCZCZCZCZCZC

 

The next day was an improvement. Only the lingering traces of dried sweat stayed as a reminder. That was dealt with easily enough. After digging up a clean pair of Zack’s boxers, Cloud wandered into the adjoining bathroom, running a hot shower.

 His temperature had tapered off, returning to normal. If anything, he felt cold. Or perhaps it was the numbness finally starting to come through. With the distraction of his temperature gone, the reality of Cloud’s situation came crashing down.

_Omega._

His dreams of becoming a First class SOLDIER were now just that— a dream. The other Omegas had all remained Thirds. They were too submissive, too timid, and lacking the brute strength needed to reach First. It was impossible at best.

Turning his face toward the showerhead, Cloud allowed his tears to run down the drain alongside the water. Socially, he’d be fed to the wolves. The other Alphas would single him out, as Rogers already had, and even some of the Betas would look down on him. Not exactly a great outlook.

He spent longer than necessary under the hot spray, savouring the soothing warmth. But while Firsts had a near-unlimited supply of hot water, he didn’t want to push his luck. After thoroughly drying himself off, he slipped into Zack’s boxers and ventured out to the kitchen to find food.

Something tantalising reached his nose as he entered the main living area. Zack was nowhere to be seen, so he helped himself to the fridge, guessing he must have stepped out for a minute. He’d just finished his bowl of cereal when the First class returned, wearing his training gear and covered in sweat.

“Morning Spike, I didn’t think you’d be up yet,” he said from across the room, almost hesitating.

Cloud put his bowl in the sink. “I had a shower and helped myself to the food. Hope that’s okay.”

Zack smiled, but it didn’t touch his eyes. “Of course. What’s mine is yours.”

Cloud looked away to hide his frown. Something about Zack seemed . . . off. Was it the living-in arrangement? Was Cloud being an inconvenience? A dozen scenarios raced through his head.

Zack must have caught his expression, because a moment later he’d crossed the room to stand beside him. Startled, Cloud looked up, finding himself caught by Zack’s intense gaze.

“Zack, I—” he started. All at once, it hit him. A groan rose in his throat as his body caught fire, this time with a different kind of heat. The tantalising smell from earlier was much stronger at the source; Zack smelt unbelievable, like mountain air, lavender and steel. All bundled into over six foot of solid muscle and strength. Cloud’s hormones didn’t stand a chance.

“Cloud, what is it?” Zack asked, gripping the blonde’s shoulders firmly.

Cloud whimpered, distantly thinking how pathetic it sounded, watching as Zack’s pupils dilated suddenly, the Alpha taking in a sharp breath.

“Oh. _Oh,_ ” Zack said, the realisation dawning on him.

“Zack, please,” Cloud pleaded without thinking.

The Alpha pulled him into a tight hug, scenting his neck. Cloud relaxed a little under the tentative care, surrounded by Zack’s warmth and security.

“Come on Spiky, let’s get you to bed.”

Cloud eagerly complied, thinking he was finally getting what he wanted. No, _needed._

How very wrong he was.

As they entered Zack’s bedroom, Cloud took in the scent of Zack _everywhere._ It was like a drug, lacing his veins with desire. The itch was so bad he could barely think. His mind had zoned in on a single need. One that Zack seemed to be ignoring.

Zack steered him over to the bed, gesturing for him to sit. While Cloud was unhappy with the loss of contact, he complied, hoping it would move things along quicker. As soon as Zack moved to perch on the edge of the bed, Cloud was there, wrapping his arms around the First, scenting him and letting his hands wander.

“Cloud, _no_ ,” Zack growled, grabbing his wrists.

Shocked, Cloud looked up at him, seeing the conflict in those violet eyes. He gave Zack the most pleading look he could muster as another pang of arousal wracked his body. Oh, _fuck._ How long had Seph said it would last for?

“Please,” he whispered, watching Zack’s heart break in his eyes.

The first shook his head. “I’m sorry, Spike, but I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“For the same reason I wouldn’t indulge you if you tried to do this after a heavy night of drinking.”

“But I’m not drunk,” Cloud reasoned, squirming in Zack’s iron grip.

“No. This is worse. I’m not doing this on your first heat. Down the track we might be able to do this through your heat, but not now. I don’t want our first time to be like _this_.” He gave Cloud a pointed look.

“Don’t you want me? His voice came out quiet and unsure.

Zack groaned. “You have no idea, Cloud.”

“Then why won’t you _help_?” he growled impatiently.

“You know why.”

“But I _need_ you, Alpha.”

Calling Zack by his rank seemed to cross a line, making something deep and primal in him snap.

“I said _no!_ ” he growled as he released Cloud’s wrists, storming away from the bed. Cloud watched with wide eyes as he paced agitatedly, the Omega’s heart pounding. Zack had _never_ snapped at him like that before.

“Do you know how hard this is for me? How much my insides are _burning_ for you? I said I’d take care of you, and I meant it. But I have to draw the line somewhere. I can’t do this, Cloud. I’m going out of my mind here.” He exhaled sharply, his pacing slowing as his agitation eased.

“I’m sorry,” Cloud said, his vision starting to blur. Was this another side effect?

“Oh, Spike,” Zack murmured, moving swiftly back over to him. Cloud blinked, feeling dampness on his cheeks as he was pulled up against Zack’s side. Warm hands rubbed his back and arms soothingly, a solid heartbeat pounding against his ear.

“We’ll get through this,” Zack promised. “Then, once things are back to normal, we can work something out.”

“Promise?” Cloud mumbled into the First’s sweaty shirt.

“Promise.”

For now, a promise would have to be enough for Cloud, even if his body was still screaming in protest.

 

ZCZCZCZC

 

The remainder of the day was a struggle. Cloud’s moods spiked erratically over the course of the day, leaving him in a near-maddening haze of lust. Zack kept his distance as much as possible. Cloud knew they were both suffering, but even with all his pleading, Zack’s will refused to bend.

So they both suffered in near silence, at opposite ends of Zack’s apartment. Cloud took matters into his own hands on the hour, but it still wasn’t enough to supress the hollow ache that left him gasping and crying Zack’s name.

It was nearing four in the morning when the burn finally subsided. Sweaty and dazed, Cloud lay limp on the sheets, utterly exhausted. He felt clammy and weak, his stomach growling as he realised he hadn’t eaten since the morning.

Dragging up the last dregs of his strength, he rose from the bed, dragging his feet out into the hallway. Cloud stumbled along blindly, trusting his memory to guide him through the darkness. His fingers brushed against the doorknob, and he turned it, quietly letting himself into the spare room.

The faint moonlight from the open window showed Zack asleep beneath the covers. Cloud’s chest ached as he realised how worn out Zack looked. It took only a few steps to reach the bed, and then Cloud was clambering in under the sheets, beside the raven haired SOLDIER.

Zack felt warm, which for the first time in two days, felt nice. The First stirred as Cloud curled up against him.

“Spiky?”

“Yeah, it’s me. The heat’s stopped.”

“Thank Gaia for that,” Zack mumbled, rolling over to face him.

“I’m sorry for putting you through that.”

Zack tensed, and then his arms were around Cloud, pulling him in close. A warm sigh brushed his scalp. “You have nothing to be sorry for. You can’t help it, for a start. And you know I’m always here for you, Spike. Good or bad, I’m with you, right to the end.”

“Damn, I was hoping to get rid of you a bit sooner than that.”

Zack’s body shook with quiet laughter. “I see your sense of humour wasn’t damaged by the heat.”

“Not a chance.” He paused for a moment, enjoying the small circles being traced on his back. “Thank you, Zack.” He wasn’t sure what else to say. He wasn’t good with words, not like Zack. It was enough though, enough for Zack to understand the deeper meaning behind them.

“Anytime, Chocobo head.”

Cloud let the annoying nickname slide, just this once.

 

ZCZCZCZC

 


	7. All in Knots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud feels lethargic after his heat. Zack keeps him distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is basically my first m/m smut scene (scenes?). Be gentle. Feedback seriously appreciated. If I suck really badly at the smut I'm probably just going to stick to plot fics in the future. As always, thank you all for the comments and kudos! You guys are amazing.♡
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Chapter 7: All in Knots

 

The gym was deserted, and eerily quiet. Cloud wasn’t sure why he’d come here, especially so late into the evening. He felt uneasy as he moved further into the empty room. The equipment remained silent and motionless as he passed by, but the feeling of eyes following him was difficult to shake. He made it over to the training mats before a hot hand wrapped around his bare upper arm.

Cloud whirled around, his heart rising into his throat as he looked at Rogers.

The Alpha leered down at him, his eyes dark and vengeful.

“Well, well. Little late for you to be out here.”

Cloud struggled to swallow past his panic. He didn’t reply, choosing instead to twist out of the taller blonde’s grip, using one of the manoeuvres Zack had shown him in his infantry days. He bolted for the door, his pulse fluttering as he heard footfalls behind him. He lunged for the doorhandle, twisting it down.

Nothing happened.

He tried again, rattling the handle. Laughter sounded from behind him, cold amusement echoing through the vacant gym.

The door was locked.

Cloud swore loudly, spinning around to face Rogers again. The Alpha loomed over him, seeming unnaturally tall. Cloud’s eyes darted around quickly as he searched for another route of escape, or a weapon. There was absolutely nothing, only the walls that seemed to press further inward.

“Why are you in such a hurry?” Rogers purred, moving closer until they were almost touching. Cloud could feel his body heat now. “I thought you’d be looking forward to our little … reunion. After all, we were so rudely interrupted last time. I’m better prepared now though. No one will hear us here.”

Cloud stopped breathing, his hand still resting on the doorknob. Ice laced his veins, his body weighed down by dread. There was no escape from this. He looked away to hide the tears that threatened to overflow.

_Zack… I’m sorry._

After this, there was no way he could return to Zack. Kind, cheerful Zack, who deserved so much better than a tarnished Omega. It broke Cloud’s heart to think of it, but there was no other way. No escape, no way out.

“Look at me,” Rogers growled, grabbing Cloud’s chin to yank his head up.

Cloud had no choice but to comply, meeting the mako gaze a few shades darker blue than his own. Rogers glared down at him, his eyes burning with lust of the wickedest kind. It was pure violence.

The hand that held his chin slipped down lower, the fingers trailing gently until they moved around his throat. The grip that followed was bruising, Cloud gasping as his airflow was suddenly restricted. He clawed at that hand uselessly, finding that Rogers’ hold on him was tougher than steel. His eyes immediately began to water again.

Rogers smirked down at him, finding some sick pleasure in the shade of red-purple that was spreading across Cloud’s usually fair features. Just as Cloud neared his limit, the grip loosened, air rushing back into the smaller blonde’s lungs as he coughed and spluttered.

That small mercy gave way to something much worse as Rogers ducked down to claim Cloud’s mouth, his movements vicious and destructive. Cloud bit back his whimper as he tried to move his head away, but Rogers wouldn’t have a bar of it, holding him in place by his hair. Cloud, with his sensitive scalp, gasped at the pain that burned through the roots. As his mouth opened, Rogers seized the opportunity, thrusting his tongue inside as though he was trying to choke Cloud with it.

One hand remained in Cloud’s hair to keep him in place, but the other was left free to roam. Cloud tried to ignore it, tried to ignore _all_ of it, as that hand dipped under his shirt, short nails scratching at the skin, marking him. Cloud shuddered as stinging pain followed, the scratches deep enough to draw small lines of blood. That hand continued downward, yanking at his belt and pulling down the zipper.

Cloud whimpered, nausea boiling in his gut at the assault to his senses. Rogers finally ended the attack on his mouth, but only for the purpose of flipping Cloud around, shoving him roughly against the wall. The Alpha kept him there through his sheer size and bulk, using it to cage him in. He used both hands now to pull Cloud’s dark pants down, his underwear quickly following as they pooled around his ankles.

Fear and apprehension left Cloud feeling cold, his head spinning as his heart pulsed to bursting point. Cold sweat formed a sheen over his skin. His breath came in great gasps as one of those burning hands grabbed his hip roughly, the other absent, though the sound of a zipper being lowered was enough of an indication of what was to follow.

Cloud squeezed his eyes shut as his mind went into lockdown, his body seizing up in its panic. He felt something entirely unwelcome pressing against his opening, a horrible, tearing pain following as the tip breached him.

Cloud was jolted awake as someone shook him, cries still being ripped from his throat as he gained awareness. The screaming stopped to be replaced with sobs as a pair of warm hands soothed him, Zack pulling him close and whispering to him in comfort. Cloud wept openly, his body shaking and covered in sweat, not unlike his dream. Zack held him through it, rubbing circles into his back and continuing to murmur to him.

Eventually, the fear lessened and Cloud settled, feeling more exhausted than he had before falling asleep. He took the tissue Zack offered him from the box beside the bed, wiping away the tears and snot that had left his face red and blotchy. He hated to imagine what Zack was thinking, seeing him like this.

“What happened?” Zack asked quietly once Cloud had settled back against him.

Cloud let out a shaky sigh. “Rogers. He had me in the gym again, but this time he tried to…” he couldn’t say it. The word felt bitter on his tongue, stirring a small wave of nausea in his gut. Luckily, Zack understood what he was trying to say. His grip on Cloud tightened instinctively, a low rumble coming from Zack’s throat. It took Cloud a moment to realise that Zack was _growling_.

“You know I’d never let something like that happen,” Zack reassured him, his breath warm against Cloud’s hair. The blonde was careful not to knock Zack’s chin as he nodded against him.

“I know. It was just a stupid dream,” Cloud said, pulling back to look at Zack. Those violet eyes, blue with just a slight tinge of purple, watched him carefully. Cloud’s gaze lingered there a moment before descending lower, taking in the familiar line of his nose and the curve of his lips. They moved briefly to look at the scar on his jaw—a more recent addition that Cloud hadn’t yet adjusted to. Zack had received it on a mission a month back, something Cloud had fretted over terribly. Zack had laughed at him, receiving a solid whack to his shoulder after dropping _cute_ into the conversation.

Cloud smiled a little at the memory, reaching up to run a finger over the little _x._

“Whatcha thinking about?” Zack asked, amusement lightening his expression.

“How much of a dork you are.”

“Oh you’re gonna regret that,” Zack threatened, his fingers immediately going for Cloud’s weak spots. The blonde gasped and yelped at the sudden assault, jerking away from those tickling fingers. Escaping Zack was no easy task however, and he was soon left breathless and in stitches.

Zack was laughing now, pulling Cloud back against him in a warm hug. The blonde immediately relaxed, letting out a breathy sigh. Zack’s distraction had worked, as they always did, making the terrors of the night seem trivial.

Zack, first and foremost, was Cloud’s best friend. It seemed that would never change, and he’d never want it to. Their relationship hadn’t changed; it had evolved after love had come into the equation, adding an extra layer of closeness that made everything so much more satisfying. At the heart of it all though, Cloud still had a friend that understood him, complexities and all. For that, he’d always be so very grateful.

It was with that in mind that he pulled Zack down into a kiss; something slow and gentle and sweet. Cloud used it to convey the depth of his gratitude, a hand reaching up to tangle itself in Zack’s hair. The ravenette hummed against his mouth, and Cloud licked his bottom lip, Zack immediately taking the cue to part them. Zack’s mouth was warm and inviting enough for Cloud to ignore the slight morning breath. The heat of the Alpha was _everywhere_ as their bodies melded together, wrapping Cloud in a blanket of security he wouldn’t find anywhere else.

“What was that for?” Zack murmured as they briefly pulled apart.

Cloud placed another chaste kiss against his mouth before answering, “Because I wanted to.”

Zack hummed, pulling Cloud against him tightly, the blonde _loving_ the strength he felt in those arms. He smiled against Zack’s collarbone, placing a small kiss against the bare skin that peeped out from the dip in his shirt.

“Well, aren’t you feeling affectionate this morning,” Zack teased him. There was no complaint in his voice though, just a certain fondness that hinted at amusement.

Cloud only hummed in reply, his hands running up beneath Zack’s shirt, soaking up the First’s vast stores of body heat. He could lie here forever, he thought.

A loud grumble from his stomach said otherwise though, breaking the comfortable quiet. Zack chuckled against him. It was then that Cloud remembered he hadn’t eaten since the morning before. As though prompted by the reminder, Cloud’s body gave way to a sudden fatigue. He groaned, nuzzling further into Zack. Heats really were a bitch.

“You need food,” Zack said, his own gut echoing his words with a low rumble. “Correction, _we_ need food.”

“But I’m tired,” Cloud complained, his words muffled by Zack’s shirt.

“Because you haven’t eaten,” Zack argued. “You’re running on empty, Spiky. C’mon, let me go so I can get something going.”

Cloud didn’t budge, and _Zack_ in his impatience, simply dragged Cloud out of bed with him. Cloud barely protested, enjoying the display of strength more than he cared to admit. He’d packed on plenty of muscle over the past year, and he knew he was by no means _light._ That knowledge only made the ease in which Zack lifted him all the more enjoyable.

Trying to salvage some of his dignity, Cloud insisted that Zack let him go when they reached the kitchen. The First dropped him down gently, placing a chaste kiss on his mouth before wandering over to the fridge. Cloud watched him drowsily, perching on one of the stools that stood at the edge of the breakfast bar, still only wearing a pair of Zack’s boxers.

Both seemingly lost in thought, they didn’t speak to each other until they’d settled in front of their plates, heaped with bacon, eggs and toast. Zack wasn’t nearly as good of a cook as Angeal, but he’d mastered breakfast at least, and Cloud didn’t hesitate to dig in.

“How’re you feeling today?” Zack asked after swallowing a generous mouthful of toast.

Cloud finished sipping at his juice before answering, “I feel really worn out, probably because I haven’t eaten anything. It’s weird though. I feel like I’ve run a marathon or something, but I didn’t do anything at all yesterday.” Except for jerking himself off until it had become near painful, but he didn’t need to air _that_ thought out in the kitchen.

“Seph said it’d take its toll on you, especially the first time around. Your body had a lot of adjusting to do.” He looked Cloud over, his blue-purple eyes as critical as they were intense. Cloud reached for his glass again, finding his mouth was dry.

“I still remember my first rut. That was a nightmare,” Zack reflected, shovelling more food into his mouth. Cloud nearly choked on his juice, but managed to steady himself before Zack noticed.

Cloud knew that Alpha’s had ruts of course; he’d heard a couple of the Thirds discussing it only last week. Prior to that, he’d heard snatches of conversation between other SOLDIERs, though it was generally kept pretty quiet around the infantry. Zack hadn’t made any mention of it during Cloud’s military days, and up until becoming a SOLDIER himself, Cloud had only known that SOLDIERs had weird genes. He’d never imagined how deep the changes would run in their DNA.

“Are you up for a trip into town later?” Zack asked later as he cleared their plates away.

Cloud eyed him curiously. “What for?”

“I thought we could make the most of our time off. You only have training with Seph tomorrow if you feel up to it; otherwise we’re both free to have a late one tonight, yeah?”

A night out? Cloud couldn’t remember when he’d last ventured into Midgar for the sake of leisure. Their movie nights with Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis were the only real social downtime he’d had since becoming a SOLDIER.

“Hell yeah, I’m up for that,” Cloud decided, earning a grin from Zack. “I just want to check something first though.” Zack raised his eyebrows at that, but didn’t question him as he continued to stack the dishes.

Cloud went back to Zack’s room where his clothes and other few possessions had been left. Digging through his jeans, he found his PHS, relieved to see he still had fifteen percent battery left.

“Hello, Cloud,” came the low purr as Sephiroth answered. Cloud’s stomach did a weird flip flop, as it always did whenever he spoke to the Delta Alpha (what kind of a name was that though, really?) these days. It had become even more noticeable now, after his heat.

“Hi Seph—iroth.” Cloud nearly slipped up, so used to Zack dropping the nickname in conversation. He still wasn’t sure if he was close enough to the general to put it to use himself.

“Have you finished your heat?”

“Yeah, I think so. Just feel really worn out today.”

“That is to be expected. Your body would have been under a great deal of strain as it adjusted to the chemical changes.”

How did Sephiroth _know_ all of this? It wasn’t as if he had an Omega in his own relationship to take care of. Cloud would have to ask him about it one day. It was handy, if nothing else.

“I know tomorrow is Saturday, and that we usually have training in the morning,” Cloud started.

“You want to skip it this week,” Sephiroth guessed.

Cloud swallowed. “Actually, I was going to see if it would suit you to make it a couple of hours later, that’s all. If not, that’s okay. I don’t want to trouble you. I really appreciate you doing it, and I wouldn’t want to interfere with—” he’d started to ramble a little in his nervousness.

“That’s fine, Cloud,” Sephiroth interrupted him, his deep purr laced with amusement. Cloud blushed, thankful that the general couldn’t see it.

“Thank you,” he said a little breathlessly, still recovering from his long-winded speech.

“I’ll see you at eleven.”

“Okay, thank you, Sephiroth.”

A quiet chuckle came from the other end, so faint that Cloud almost thought he’d imagined it. He sucked in a deep breath after ending the call, letting it out in a long sigh. Zack decided to walk in at that point, pausing in the doorway as he caught Cloud’s lengthy exhale.

“Everything okay, Spiky?”

Cloud turned to him with a grin. “Yeah, everything’s great.”

Zack mirrored his expression, the warmth reaching his eyes. “Good.” He approached Cloud slowly, stopping in such close proximity that he could feel heat radiating from the Alpha. Cloud looked up at him, overwhelmed as always by Zack’s aura. It was so _easy_ to forget how much power was hidden beneath the light-hearted jokes and playful shit-stirring. It was very rarely that Cloud took notice of just how much of a badass his best friend really was. Usually, it was out on the field, when Zack was cutting down beasts three times his size, barely breaking into a sweat.

He didn’t complain when Zack pulled him close, cupping his cheek and running his thumb over it idly. He looked deep in thought, which wasn’t something he saw in Zack very often. Normally, he’d just speak his mind, usually without a filter.

“What is it?” Cloud asked quietly, not wanting to disturb too much of the room’s stillness. He couldn’t help but lean into Zack’s touch, feeling his skin tingle a little under the motion of his thumb.

Zack gave him one of those adorable, lopsided grins. “You’d probably pinch me if I told you.”

Cloud narrowed his eyes a little. “Does it involve the _c_ word?” Zack knew how much Cloud loathed that particular description.

Zack’s grin grew further, into a shit-eating one. That was confirmation enough. Cloud scowled at him.

“Hey, I didn’t even say it!” Zack widened his eyes innocently, on the verge of his _puppy_ expression.

“You’re thinking it though, which is just as bad.”

“I can’t help it. It’s not my fault you’re just so ridiculously, uh, umm…” Cloud could tell he was struggling to find an alternative.

“ _Don’t you dare say it—”_

“… cute.”

Cloud growled at him, immediately tackling the taller SOLDIER. Zack was laughing through the whole ordeal, staying on the defensive. Well, to begin with. It didn’t take long for him to join in though, giving Cloud a noogie as the blonde tried in vain to swat him away.

The ended up on the bed, wrestling and squirming, until the finally came to a halt, Cloud pinning Zack’s hands above his head as he straddled his lap. They were both breathing heavily, eyes alight with enjoyment. Wrestling with Zack was something Cloud would always appreciate, especially now that his new SOLDIER strength allowed him to occasionally gain some ground.

“Alright, you got me. I’m at your mercy,” Zack joked.

Teasing though Zack may have been, his words made Cloud acutely aware of their position.

_Oh._

The tension of the last few days caught up to him, throwing him off guard. _Frustrated_ was a very apt way of describing Cloud’s mindset. The disgust of his dream was long gone, leaving him with very little reservations about taking things further.

With purely sinful intent, Cloud leant down to press his mouth firmly against Zack’s, still holding the First’s hands above his head. He knew the Alpha could break his grip easily enough, but for now, Zack seemed to be indulging him.

Cloud’s kiss was hot and hungry, his lips firm and insistent on Zack’s. The First seemed hesitant, as though unsure of Cloud’s actions. His tongue snaked out to lap at Zack’s bottom lip, begging for entry. Zack met him halfway, their breath fogging together as they reacquainted themselves with the other’s taste. Not that there was much of a difference, having just eaten the same thing. It tasted like nothing, really, but frankly, Cloud didn’t give a fuck about such small details. His impatience was growing rapidly as Zack responded with only half of his enthusiasm.

Exasperated, Cloud rolled his hips into the Alpha’s, _finally_ teasing a moan from him. To Cloud’s dismay, Zack pulled away, only a thin ring of the violet iris remaining around his pupils.

“Cloud, we can’t…” Zack gasped as Cloud rolled their hips together again. The Alpha was just as obviously aroused, though why he was trying to ignore it, Cloud couldn’t guess.

“Why not?” Cloud growled, his lips and teeth ghosting over Zack’s neck. He was careful to remain gentle as he reached Zack’s bonding gland, giving it a chaste kiss before moving on. Even so, that was enough to rile up the Alpha, who broke free of Cloud’s grip as easily as he had expected.

In one fluid movement, Zack had them flipped over, pinning the struggling blonde beneath him. That didn’t deter Cloud though, whose hands continued to roam. Zack pinned those down two. Cloud pouted at him.

“Not yet,” Zack insisted firmly, his voice uneven. Cloud could see the desire simmering in his eyes, barely held in check. The rejection was enough to dampen Cloud’s advances. Suddenly, he felt cold. Why didn’t Zack want him?

Zack must have seen the hurt in his eyes, because he was suddenly kissing him again. This time, he returned Cloud’s enthusiasm, resting his weight solidly over the blonde. He released Cloud’s hands in favour of cupping his cheek, Zack’s dominant streak rearing its head in his arousal. A low whine rose in Cloud’s throat as their aching erections pressed together, only their boxers separating them. The Alpha was one up on him, still wearing the shirt he’d worn to bed the night before.

Zack pulled away only for long enough to gasp, “I’m not having sex with you right now, Cloud.”

“ _Why the fuck not?”_ Cloud growled, his mind in too much of a desire-laced haze to consider any other possibility. He was _aching_ for it, clutching at Zack as though it was the only thing grounding him.

“Because,” Zack said, assaulting his neck with kisses and licks, “I want to do it right the first time. I told you that yesterday.”

Zack wanted to _romance_ him. Cloud would have thought that was achingly adorable if he wasn’t rocking such a strong hard-on. He bit his lip as Zack pulled back to look at him with dark eyes.

“ _Zack_ ,” he pleaded, lifting his hips a little in a bid to find some kind of friction.

“Shh,” the Alpha hushed him, leaning back in to kiss him, gentle this time. Cloud melted into it, tangling his fingers into raven strands. He had so much love for Zack, and he _did_ appreciate his decision to do it right the first time. But Cloud was still all up in knots, and if Zack wasn’t prepared to do something soon, he feared he’d have to make a run for it and deal with the ache himself.

Zack grinned at Cloud as the blonde gave another frustrated groan. Cloud didn’t think it was funny at all, the damn tease.

“Aww, Cloudy, are you getting all worked up?”

“ _Yes_ , Zack, I’m going out of my fucking mind!” Cloud even managed to say it with a straight face, too far gone to consider getting embarrassed over it.

Zack’s expression shifted, changing to one that Cloud was all _too_ familiar with. Zack was up to no good, his eyes taking on a mischievous quality.

“Zack…” Cloud started, sounding uncertain. Zack merely smiled at him, sliding his hands down to Cloud’s waist.

 

“I said we couldn’t fuck. Doesn’t mean I can’t do this,” Zack said, pulling down Cloud’s boxers. Moisture had beaded at the tip of his stiff member, the length twitching in anticipation as Zack’s hands ghosted up his thighs. The look he gave Cloud was enough to make his breath hitch, his gaze nothing short of _sultry_. He’d never imagined Zack could pull off a look like that. He was so very glad to be proven wrong.

Cloud was embarrassed to say he made a very obscene noise as Zack’s tongue snaked out to lick the moisture from the tip of his cock. His frustration had pent up over the past couple of days, and he wasn’t afraid to admit that he _needed_ this.

Zack dealt with Cloud’s arousal the same way he did most things: with enthusiasm. The blonde fell apart beneath him, becoming very vocal under Zack’s care. Cloud knew he was done for as that hot mouth surrounded his cock, Zack’s tongue still teasing as he sucked firmly, moving down until he felt the stiffened flesh bump against the back of his throat. One of his hands moved to tease Cloud’s balls, massaging them and giving attention to the sensitive skin behind.

Cloud tangled his fingers into Zacks hair, holding on for dear life as pleasure wracked his frame. He looked down to see Zack watching him, still bobbing his head up and down. Cloud had never seen a more breathtaking sight than Zack in that moment.

Suffice to say, Cloud had known from the beginning that he wouldn’t last long. He was too wound up from his heat and the prolonged relief to hold back his peak. The sight of Zack sucking his cock, watching him with pure want and affection was too much for Cloud.

“ _Zack!”_ was the only warning he could manage before the sheer pleasure of his orgasm rendered him speechless, his body stiffening. The Alpha continued to suck him through his release, swallowing down his seed without hesitation. When he was quite certain that Cloud had finished, he gave him a final lick before moving away, grinning at the blonde.

“Better?” Zack asked, flopping down beside him. Cloud immediately curled up against him, pleased with the skin to skin contact. He was definitely a cuddler, especially after such an intense release.

“You have no idea,” Cloud murmured, letting out a relaxed sigh. Zack shifted against him, and Cloud stiffened as a thought occurred to him.

“You didn’t get off, did you?”

Zack looked away sheepishly. “Actually, I did.” Cloud raised his eyebrows questioningly. How had he missed that? “I couldn’t help myself. You just looked so damn _sexy_ while I was down on you.”

“I could’ve done it for you,” Cloud pouted, feeling guilty.

Zack shook his head. “Couldn’t wait that long. And, if we’d swapped positions, I wouldn’t have seen you looking so debauched.”

Cloud blushed at his words, his usual shyness returning now that his sex-crazed brain had settled back to normality. It was a shame that Cloud had missed Zack touching himself— that would have been an erotic sight to behold. He still felt a little guilty, but perhaps it was fortunate Zack had taken matters into his own hands, literally, because Cloud’s fatigue was returning with a vengeance.

Cloud yawned, settling against the ravenette with a pleased hum. Once again, he took a moment to appreciate Zack’s warmth, running a hand along the muscular planes of his torso. It was a disgrace really, that Cloud hadn’t taken the opportunity to explore Zack more. Next time, definitely.

“Thanks Zack,” Cloud sighed, his eyes slowly closing.

“Anytime, Cloudy,” came the reply, a soft kiss to his temple following. “Are you still up for going out later?”

“Yeah,” Cloud mumbled. “I want a nap first though.”

Zack’s frame shook with quiet laughter. “Sure thing, Cloudy. Is two hours long enough?”

Cloud replied with a faint snore.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, does it seem like there should be a break between the end of his dream and him being woken up? I'm not sure if it's confusing as it is, or if it flows okay. Let me know! :)


	8. Words Left Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack and Cloud go on their date post-heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohmygosh. I can't believe I'm actually FINALLY posting this. Long time coming, sorry guys. To be honest, I slipped out the fandom for a while, as much as I love these guys, because I'm most definitely having an obsessive Cherik streak, and James fucking McAvoy is basically taking up all of my feels right now.
> 
> THANKS FOR THE KUDOS GUYS. Holy crap, we're over 1000 now. Never could've imagined that. You guys are the best. Comments are welcome as always, and THIS IS MY FIRST SLASH SMUT, so go easy on me, and feedback is definitely welcome for that. Also, my editing is probably a bit slack. And yeah, smut guys. Fucking finally. Cloud's getting some first class dick. (Because Zack definitely made a joke about that if I remember rightly, like a few chapters ago.)
> 
> Definitely going to bed now. Enjoy guys!! I'll try to update soon, might be a couple weeks, but hopefully not as bad as this last hiatus. Cheers! :)

Cloud couldn’t remember the last time he’d wandered down these streets off-duty. Certainly before he’d become a SOLDIER, that much he was sure of. Between his scheduled training, the extra sessions with Sephiroth, and the nights spent indoors with the four Firsts, to say it had been _forever_ would almost be an understatement.

Not much had changed out here though. The Midgar streets were still grimy, lit dimly by the rusting street lamps overhead. Steam and smog filled the street, blurring the few other civilians out into hazy shadows.

Cloud didn’t mind any of it though, even if the smog made him cough a little. He doubted anything could dampen his spirits tonight.

Zack was walking in time with him, not in any hurry at all. If Zack looked good in his SOLDIER uniform (which he most definitely did, and Cloud would argue with anyone that said otherwise), he looked positively striking in a shirt. It was a button up, in a deep violet that set off his eyes, accompanied with black jeans and boots. It was tight on his arms, making no secret of the muscle underneath. Cloud had also worn jeans and boots, but he’d chosen a shirt in a deep blue that he knew accentuated his eyes.

Their conversation was kept light as they walked. Had Cloud ever been to this restaurant before—no, but he liked spicy food. Zack had been a few times with Ange, Seph and Gen. They’d been to the theatre afterwards at Gen’s insistence. Zack had dozed off. Angeal had scolded him for snoring after a stern word from Genesis. Angeal had winked discretely when the redhead wasn’t looking.

Absorbed as they were in conversation, Cloud didn’t realise they had arrived until Zack was holding the door open for him. He hesitated only a moment as he regained his bearings, stepping into the busy restaurant.

The scent of something mouth-watering reached his nose, and he inhaled appreciatively. It was definitely Wutain, earning a low growl from his stomach. While the restaurant was busy, it wasn’t overly loud, matching the muted lighting. The atmosphere was almost . . . romantic. The butterflies in his stomach stirred a little.

A waiter greeted them, a young, pretty girl. Zack told her of their reservation, and if he had any flirtatious comments to offer her, he didn’t make them known. Cloud noticed immediately, knowing from many years’ experience that Zack was a terrible flirt. It was all harmless of course. Still, Cloud’s nerves appreciated its absence.

They were led to a table down the back in a quieter section. Intricately decorated dividers separated them from the main area of the restaurant. Of the five other tables there, only two of them were occupied.  Cloud was too distracted to pay the other patrons any notice until a familiar voice halted him in his tracks.

“Well, well. Look what the puppy dragged in.”

Beside him, Zack chuckled quietly as Cloud turned to confront the Alpha.

“Genesis,” he acknowledged.

Sephiroth and Angeal were also present, both looking very smart … and relaxed. Sephiroth had a glass of white held between his long fingers, his eyes shadowed in the low light. Angeal smiled warmly at the both of them, tipping his head in greeting.

Genesis was eyeing them both thoughtfully, taking a sip of red before licking his lips. “Feeling better are you?”  

Cloud nodded. “Bit tired, but otherwise fine.”

Genesis looked at Zack. “I’m surprised you let him out the house while he still smells like that.”

Cloud blinked, looking between the two of them. “Like what?”

“Freshly baked Omega, with a pinch of _unclaimed_.”

Zack growled, frowning at the redhead. “He shouldn’t. I scented him before we left,” he said quietly, conscious of the other couple on the far side of the room. Well that definitely explained the long, spontaneous hug Zack had drawn him into before leaving the apartment. He’d dismissed it as Zack just being _Zack._

“Well there’s no hiding _that,_ even under a layer of Alpha. He’s probably going to stay like that for another week.”

“Genesis, leave them be,” Sephiroth reprimanded. “They came here for dinner, not a lecture.”

“I’m not _lecturing_ them,” the redhead scoffed, swirling the wine in his glass. “I’m warning them.”

Zack steered Cloud away, muttering under his breath, something about _I’ve got this_ and _stupid Alpha._ Cloud gave the others a final glance as they moved away, his expression somewhere between confused and apologetic. He wasn’t entirely sure what had sparked the disagreement between the two Firsts, being new to the Fenrir system and all. He’d ask Zack later, for sure. His current ignorance clearly left him at a disadvantage.

“Sorry, I wasn’t expecting them to be here,” Zack said quietly after they’d taken their seats.

Cloud offered him a tentative smile. “It’s okay, Zack.”

Zack let loose one of his thousand watt smiles. “Know what you want yet?”

Cloud shook his head. He hadn’t even touched his menu. “No idea.”

“The green curry is good,” Zack suggested. “Bit of heat, but not so much that it’ll kill your tastebuds.”

Cloud hummed absentmindedly as he scanned the menu. He groaned as a familiar name caught his eye. “I know what I’m having. I haven’t had that for _years._ ” Since joining the military, actually. His mother used to make it on special occasions. His mouth watered just thinking about it.

He caught Zack watching him with mako-bright eyes.  “What?” Cloud asked, flicking a blonde spike out of his face.

“Nothing, Spike.”

Cloud eyed him warily before returning to his menu. The waiter took their order shortly after, returning promptly with drinks. Cloud took a large gulp of cider, eager to squash down his sudden nerves. This was _Zack,_ his best friend. He’d gone out with him numerous times before, there was absolutely no need to feel so jittery.

Except, you know, they were on a _date._

A foot nudged him under the table, and Cloud looked up from the tablecloth he’d been admiring a little too enthusiastically. Zack was watching him closely, his eyes dark under the _mood_ lighting.

“Everything okay, Spike?”

Cloud nodded. “Yeah. Just a little tired still, that’s all.”

They’d napped for a couple of hours that afternoon; both of them sleep deprived from the night before. The _other_ activities they’d indulged in were partly to blame too, not that Cloud was prepared to mention that in the restaurant. 

“Well, I hope you aren’t too tired for what I have in mind later,” Zack said with a wink. Cloud swallowed, reaching for his drink after finding his mouth had gone dry. Was Zack insinuating what Cloud thought—no, _hoped_ — he was? Oh, Gaia.

They managed to pick up a conversation once Cloud had gained a grip on himself. The cider was helping with that. He relaxed, finally, and it became just like old times. The only noticeable difference was the heated looks he caught Zack giving him now and then, when the Alpha thought he wasn’t looking. Cloud found it increasingly difficult to concentrate on their conversation as his mind slipped further to somewhere it shouldn’t be. The timing couldn’t have been worse, really.

Dinner arrived, providing a much needed distraction.

The dish he’d chosen was near perfect. It brought back a great deal of nostalgia, and he thought fondly of his mother. A twinge of guilt came as he remembered he hadn’t written to her since joining SOLDIER. Between his new training and struggling to deal with the other side effects of becoming an Omega, he just hadn’t found the time to write.

They both ate dinner with gusto, not realising how hungry there were until they’d started. The couple at the third table had left, leaving them alone with the three Firsts. Cloud glanced over to their table now and then, something in him warming as he saw them laugh and enjoy the others’ company. There was plenty of subtle touching between them, something Cloud had started to recently take notice of. Angeal had a hand resting on Gen’s thigh, while the redhead played idly with a long strand of the general’s hair. They were so at ease with one another; it made Cloud resent his own awkwardness a little more. He wished things with Zack were just as simple and easy. Between his heat, the attack from Rogers and his own lack of social elegance, they hadn’t exactly had a smooth run.

Cloud wanted to change that.

It was with that in mind that Cloud wordlessly reached over for Zack’s hand, the First’s eyes widening a little as he knocked back the last of his beer. Tongue darting out to lick his lips, he smiled at the blonde, giving his hand a small squeeze.

“Thank you, Zack,” he said quietly, running a thumb over his knuckles.

The Alpha cocked his head a little. “What for?”

Cloud shrugged. “Everything, I guess. Helping me out the last few days. Bringing me here tonight. Always being there for me.”

Zack gave him that endearing, lop-sided smile. “Aww, you getting all sentimental on me, Spike?” Cloud huffed, looking away. “Hey, I’m just teasing,” Zack apologised, giving his hand another squeeze. “You’re welcome. You know I’ve always got your back.”

“It probably doesn’t mean much, but you know I’d do the same.”

“ _Doesn’t mean much_ ,” Zack grumbled under his breath. “One day, I’ll finally get it into your head that you’re better than you give yourself credit for, Spike. Seph said that you’re doing really well during your training with him. Your tutors have said the same.”

“You’ve spoken to my tutors?” Cloud said, blinking rapidly.

“Well, yeah. They’re all First class too, you know? I’m friends with most of them.”

Of _course_ he was. No one could resist Zack’s easy-going attitude. His charisma was almost a weapon on its own. Cloud fought a snicker as he imagined Zack out in the field, talking some poor behemoth into diving off a cliff. It really wasn’t that hard to imagine.

“Where are the bathrooms?” Cloud managed to ask, trying to supress the sudden bubble of laughter that had risen into his throat. It was the alcohol, surely. He just needed a moment to pull himself together.

“Out that way,” Zack told him, gesturing toward the corridor at the back of the room.

“Back in a sec,” Cloud said, standing abruptly.

The bathrooms were empty, thankfully. He took a few deep breaths, letting the urge to laugh fizzle out. He took the opportunity to check himself over in the mirror, noticing how unusually bright his eyes were. The mako was still a shock, even after having a couple of months to adjust to the change in blue.

He waited a few minutes before returning to their table, taking the time to fix himself up a little. As he ventured back into the restaurant, he saw that Zack was no longer alone. Sephiroth had taken up his empty seat, and the two of them appeared to be deep in conversation. A little surprised, Cloud quickly recovered himself, striding back over to the table with purpose.

Sephiroth immediately stopped speaking as the blonde approached, leaning back in his chair and nodding at Cloud. The top two buttons of his shirt were undone, drawing attention to his long neck. Cloud knew how restrictive Sephiroth found collared clothing; he avoided it or simply went without a shirt altogether, hence the alteration to his SOLDIER uniform. 

“Apologies Cloud, I’ll leave you to resume your date.” The general stood, giving Zack a parting nod. As he passed Cloud, he stopped briefly to say, “I presume our postponed session tomorrow is a result of your plans this evening?”

Cloud blinked up at him, his cheeks flushing terribly. “I, uh…” he really didn’t know what to say.

Sephiroth smirked down at him. “Do not worry, Cloud. I can appreciate how valuable it is to spend time with loved ones.” He glanced back at his table, where Genesis and Angeal were waiting for him. “Enjoy your evening, I won’t be holding back tomorrow.”

Sephiroth left him standing mutely with a swish of his silver hair, the majestic bastard. Realising he was still standing, Cloud quickly resumed his seat, sitting across from a grinning Zack.

“I see combat isn’t the only way for Seph to floor you, huh?” Zack teased.

“Oh, shut up,” Cloud growled, though it was lacking any real heat.

“Are you ready to go?” Zack asked, swirling the last of his second beer around in the glass. “We have one more stop to make.”

“Uh, sure.” Curiosity plagued Cloud, though he made an effort not to show it. He finished the last of his drink, Zack waiting patiently for him. He offered Cloud a hand, which he took after only the briefest hesitation, a warm bubble of pride rising in his stomach.

Engrossed as he was in the contact, Cloud only pulled Zack to a stop when they’d made it halfway down the street.

“Wait, Zack! What about the bill?” he exclaimed, tugging him back toward the restaurant.

Zack jerked him back, chuckling. “I fixed it up while you were in the bathroom.”

Cloud’s eyebrows pinched together. “I was going to pay half.”

“Don’t worry about it. My treat.”

Cloud was prepared to push the issue and pay Zack his share, purely because he resented the idea of falling into the typical Alpha-Omega stereotype. He wanted to be Zack’s equal in every way possible, not some Omega that depended on another for his livelihood. Sure, Cloud was starting to slowly accept his new status, but it didn’t mean he was going to let it define him.

“I know you’re going to try and be a stubborn chocobo-head about it, but seriously, let me. You can get the next one if it bothers you so much. Okay?” Zack pushed.

After a deep exhale, Cloud grudgingly agreed. He’d get the next one.

“Excellent!” Zack chirped, pulling Cloud down the street again. His thousand-watt smile was contagious, and Cloud had no hope of supressing the wave of joy that overcame him. He squeezed Zack’s hand as they walked down the quiet street, sharing a smile half concealed by shadow under the streetlamps.

“Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.”

Cloud was definitely curious, maybe a little nervous too. There weren’t many places in Midgar for entertainment or fun. The Honeybee Inn was the most common spot for many of the SOLDIERs on their free time, along with a few bars, the theatre, cinema and a bowling alley. Maybe they were going bowling?

“Right, before we go any further, you have to put this on,” Zack said, pulling him to a stop by their entwined fingers. He passed the Third a dense strip of black cloth. A blindfold.

“Seriously, Zack?”

The SOLDIER nodded. “We aren’t going anywhere until you do. It’ll ruin the surprise.”

With a huff, Cloud tied it around his eyes. It immediately made him think of his training sessions with Sephiroth. “You better not make me walk into anything.”

He heard Zack chuckle beside him, closer than expected. Well, so much for his training then. Though as a general rule, Cloud was typically sober out in combat. Clearly, that wasn’t the case here.

“Just hold onto me, you’ll be fine. I promise.”

Cloud, believing him entirely, placed a hand on the First’s forearm. They walked a little slower as they continued on, Zack directing him with a surprising amount of attention. Every gutter and hole in the ground was easily navigated around, until Cloud noticed a change in the air. They were inside now.

“Not far to go now,” Zack informed him, his voice uncharacteristically quiet. Cloud quietened his breathing, feeling the need to follow Zack’s example. It made him nervous.

The near-silence felt uneasy after the restless buzz of Midgar with its machines and distant cat-calls. He was deaf to anything other than their shoes on the ground now. Tiles or concrete, he couldn’t quite tell, though he imagined Sephiroth would know the difference, even drunk and blindfolded. Could the general actually get drunk though?

Zack pulled him to a stop, a distinct _ding_ telling Cloud that they’d reached an elevator. Zack pulled him inside, the gravity shifting as it moved. Cloud couldn’t tell if they were moving up or down. He made a point not to remind himself that Sephiroth would know. He still had a long way to go after all.

Zack led him down more corridors, or at least that was how Cloud imagined it. The echo of their footsteps seemed to be in sync with that idea. His enhanced senses were coming back online now. They passed through a mechanical door that opened with a gust of air, and the floor beneath them seemed to change again. The air in here seemed more stagnant.

“Okay, wait here,” Zack told him, walking away quickly. Cloud heard some beeping noises that were very unfamiliar, and his remaining senses were suddenly overloaded. The air became warm and damp, the ground beneath him uneven and bumpy. The low din of insects was deafening in contrast to the earlier near-silence.

“Zack?” Cloud called out, hoping he didn’t sound as panicked as he felt. His fingers twitched with the urge to rip off the blindfold. “Zack!?”

“I’m right here,” Zack said next to his left ear, and the tension in Cloud’s shoulders immediately dropped away. _Thank Gaia._ “You can take it off now.”

Cloud did so with great pleasure, his eyes taking a moment to readjust to the low lighting. His mako-blue eyes widened as he took stock of his surroundings. “Zack…?”

“Welcome to Gongaga,” the SOLDIER said cheerfully, dropping a hand onto Cloud’s shoulder. “What do you think?”

“How is this possible?” Cloud breathed, pulling away from Zack’s hand as he swivelled around to take it all in. They were surrounded by thick jungle, the light of the moon very faintly visible through the canopy overhead. Prior to his SOLDIER enhancement, he would have been blind in the dark. The mako let him see as though dusk was only just approaching.

“Virtual Reality System. It’s used for First Class training practice and to assess potential recruits for First Class promotions. Pretty neat huh?”

“Why does it feel so real if its virtual? I’ve heard it mentioned, but no one really explained how _realistic_ it is.”

“Well, it did get upgraded recently, but it’s always been pretty believable. Only downside is that any injuries received in here are actually real. If you die, it isn’t just _game over, try again,_ its lights out for good. That’s why they only let higher-ups use it.”

 _Alphas._ While Zack hadn’t explicitly said as much, the fact of the matter was still there. This was probably the only time Cloud would be able to use it.

“Isn’t it dangerous for me to be in here then?” Cloud asked, barely keeping the bitterness out of his voice.

“Nah,” Zack dismissed, shaking his head. “It’s customisable. I put it on a demo mode, so there’s no enemies. Just don’t eat any poisonous plants and you’ll be fine. Anyway, are you ready to keep moving? There’s more than just trees around here.”

“Sure.”

They picked their way through the dense foliage, and Cloud was glad he’d at least worn practical walking shoes. They both soon rolled up their shirts as they grew warm. The minor discomfort was entirely worth it though. The scenery here was beautiful, even in the low light, and Cloud couldn’t stop himself from touching and taking in as much as he could. Nearly an hour passed with the pair swapping observations and pointing out things to each other. Cloud couldn’t remember the last time he’d ever had so much fun.

Eventually, they stopped beside a pond, the moon reflected in the still surface like a mirror upon the earth. A smattering of stars broke up the black sky like discarded glitter. It was beautiful.

“Enjoying yourself?” Zack asked, disrupting the gentle chorus of insects around them.

“Yeah,” Cloud agreed, using the back of his hand to wipe the sweat from his forehead. “I could do with a drink though.”

“Same here. I didn’t think to bring anything.” Zack sounded a little disheartened. Cloud reached over to grab one of his hands.

“I still love it out here—or _in_ here, I suppose.”

Zack chuckled. “It’s a lot to think about. I just try to go with it during training. Doesn’t give me as much of a brain ache that way.”

Cloud hummed in agreement. He realised with a small pang that he probably wouldn’t be able to come here again, unless Zack managed to sneak him in again. Though he hated to imagine the consequences for Zack if he was caught.

It seemed almost too soon that Zack hauled him back on his feet. Cloud gave the Gongaga wilderness one last wistful perusal before it disintegrated away in a wave of pixels. They were left standing in a vast, empty room with grey walls and flooring. Zack put his PHS away, having now disconnected from the program.

“C’mon, let’s head back for a drink,” Zack said, grabbing his hand to gently lead him away. Cloud gave him a small smile, and followed him through the halls of the SOLDIER facility. It seemed odd that they didn’t encounter anyone until they reached the apartments. Lucky coincidence, or part of some elaborate scheme forged by Zack? Cloud knew he was overthinking things again.

Upon entering the First’s apartment, Zack directed him to the couch, disappearing into the kitchen. Cloud removed his shoes while waited, the First returning a moment later with two glasses of water. The blonde downed it all at once, earning a chuckle from Zack.

“Do you need a refill?” Cloud shook his head in answer, putting it down on the coffee table with a content sigh. He proceeded to slouch back against the couch, staring up at the ceiling. He felt lazily content. It was a welcome sense of bliss after struggling through the strain of his first heat.

Cloud heard another glass being placed on the table, and the welcome addition of warmth against his side. Zack’s fingers gently slid over his left hand, playing with it, and Cloud tilted his head slightly to catch the Alpha’s thoughtful expression. As though sensing his gaze, Zack looked up, locking him in place with his intense violet gaze. Cloud licked his lips subconsciously, watching Zack’s eyes follow the movement. The air suddenly felt thicker, like the stillness before an impending storm. His pulse lurched into a higher tempo, and he struggled to release his breath.

Zack clearly sensed the shift, and with the slightest hint of a smile, leant in to brush his lips against Cloud’s. It was actually quite chaste to what he’d been expecting, but it was warm and comforting and entirely welcome. His left hand was still entwined with Zack’s but his free hand lifted up to rest against the side of the taller SOLDIER’s neck.

They broke apart briefly, and Cloud finally managed to release a shaky sigh, his nerves alight with anticipation. Zack was still smiling faintly, though it showed more boldly in his eyes, and they were moving back together again, Zack licking his bottom lip lightly before moving away. Cloud nearly whined with protest, but it was short lived as he moved in again, repeating the movement with his top lip, leaving the blonde to part his lips, seeking more contact. Zack teased him a little more, _driving him a little insane with want if Cloud was being honest_ , before finally moulding their lips together, his tongue carefully exploring the interior of the Omega’s mouth.

Cloud’s hand moved from Zack’s neck, fingers trailing against skin until he reached the edge of his raven hair. He played with the shorter bits around the edge before tangling his fingers in the longer strands, loving the feel of it between his fingers. From the moment he’d first met Zack, he’d been fixated with the idea of playing with it, holding onto it during a more heated encounter, and he wasn’t sure if it was some kind of hair fixation on Cloud’s part, or if it was just unique to Zack.

It seemed Cloud wasn’t the only one enjoying it though. Zack’s free hand had moved to the blonde’s hip, gripping it quite insistently as he shifted in closer, Cloud practically falling into his lap. He was starting to slip away beneath Zack’s hot, insistent mouth, his mind becoming hazy as his arousal mounted. He’d hardened considerably in his pants, which were now uncomfortable, and Zack hadn’t even touched him yet.

Cloud’s hand regretfully slipped away from Zack’s hair, though he had a more direct purpose for it in mind, reaching for the buttons on the First’s shirt. It was rather awkward to manage one-handed, but the fingers of his other hand were still being held quite firmly by Zack, so he had to make do. He had more than half of them undone before Zack pulled away quite abruptly.

The usual blue-violet of Zack’s eyes is flooded by want, the pupils expanded into endless pools of dark.  His breathing had turned irregular, though Cloud was no better, his lips glistening and lightly parted. Cloud couldn’t possibly vocalise how deep his need for this man went, filling his very bones with an ache, and he was quite certain he’d die if he didn’t have him tonight.

“Zack, please,” he nearly begged, his voice coming out hoarse as though he’d already spent hours keening from pleasure.

The SOLDIER swallowed, blinking a few times. “Not out here. Too impractical. Let’s go to bed.”

If he’d been thinking more clearly, Cloud might have laughed at Zack’s lack of eloquence. Cloud’s own mind was still rather hazy though, and he wasn’t managing many words himself. He felt more disjointed now than he had during his heat.

Their hands remained entwined as Zack led him to his room, though the grip was a little less coordinated now, only holding on by the tips of their fingers. Cloud was shamefully undoing the buttons on his own shirt as they went, though he once again fumbled as he undertook the task with one hand.

Zack perched on the edge of the bed, using their connected fingers to pull Cloud close, so that he was standing between the First’s parted legs.

“Here, let me help you with that,” Zack said, chuckling a little. Between the two of them, Cloud’s shirt was quickly discarded, and then it was Zack’s turn, though only three of the buttons were still in place after Cloud’s earlier attempt to undo them.

Cloud only managed to give Zack’s sculpted torso a brief appreciative glance before he was pulled in for another kiss, the Alpha’s hands cupping his ass to drag him in until their bare chests were flush together, albeit at an awkward angle. A groan rose in the back of Cloud’s throat as his aching cock brushed up against Zack’s, separated by a few mere layers of clothing. His hips instinctively thrust forward as he sought the friction that would bring his release.

Zack broke away from him a second time, their eyes locking together in a way that seemed much more intimate than the clash of their tongues and lips. They maintained that heavy gaze as Zack’s hands moved from Cloud’s rear to unbutton his pants and pull down the zip, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear before pulling down both layers in one go. Cloud stepped out of the pile before kicking it to the side, still keeping his eyes on Zack’s. He reached out purely by feel to find the catch on Zack’s pants, returning the favour. Zack had to remove his shoes first, before he stood to get his pants off the rest of the way, Cloud moving back to give him the necessary room. His underwear quickly followed. They stood staring at each other, finally stripped bare. Cloud was actually a little afraid to look away from Zack’s steady gaze, worried that he’d be overwhelmed by what he saw below.

It seemed like an irrational fear, even to Cloud. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t done this before; he’d slept with his share of cadets back in his pre-SOLDIER days. He’d seen Zack naked before too, though not in such a state of arousal.

Maybe that’s what it was. The new context. It felt like he was taking the final step, breaking away from what their friendship had been before, plunging into waters that seemed much more uncertain. It was terrifying in some ways, to break away from the comfortable familiar, but he couldn’t deny the thrill that came from it.

Finally, he dragged his gaze downwards, breath catching as he took in the sight of Zack’s partially erect cock. He swallowed, mouth dry, as his nerves reached a sudden high. The difference between cadet and SOLDIER definitely wasn’t an exaggeration. He was terrified and fascinated, caught between wanting to bolt under the sudden pressure and the temptation to dive headfirst into the unknown. It was exhausting to think about, and he looked back up to Zack’s face for clarity. Steady violet and black filled Cloud’s vision, and suddenly the blonde could breathe again.

“Hey, everything okay?” Zack asked in a near whisper, his fingers reaching out to brush against Cloud’s wrist.

The blonde let out a shaky sigh. “Yeah. It’s just…”

“I know. We can stop anytime … you know that, right?”

Cloud nodded. “I don’t want to stop. Please, anything but that.”

Zack smiled, his eyes full of warmth and affection as he rose from the edge of the bed to tower over Cloud once again. Okay, not _tower_ exactly, the mako had done Cloud some favours after all, but the difference was still certainly noticeable. Alpha and Omega. Under the circumstances, it felt okay. Cloud could live with this. He could do this.

“Kiss me, please,” Cloud asked, looking up at his best friend.

Zack looked a little amused by the request, but didn’t hesitate to take the initiative. Cloud could have certainly leaned up to take it himself, but asking for it was his way of telling Zack that he wanted _him_ to take control of the situation. Cloud just wanted to _let go_.

It wasn’t a hard thing to do under Zack’s attention. His hands were back on Cloud’s sides, the grip near bruising as he pulled their bodies flush. A low sound rose in Zack’s throat as their erections pressed together between them, and by Gaia it was the sexiest thing Cloud had ever heard.

Zack lost it quite suddenly, as though someone had flicked a switch. His mouth went from Cloud’s lips to down along the side of his jaw, until his tongue and teeth were against the blonde’s neck. Cloud gasped at the sudden aggression, surprised by how much he loved the feel of Zack’s teeth scraping along his skin. He griped at Zack’s shoulders distractedly, his hips rutting up against the Alpha’s in a desperate plea for relief. Zack’s grip was pure strength and possession, his mouth claiming Cloud with a smattering of marks that would seem inappropriate in the morning but that felt so _good_ in the moment.

“Zack, please,” Cloud said in a breathy gasp as the Alpha’s teeth sunk into his shoulder in a way that was uncharacteristically brutal. Cloud fucking loved it though.

 “What do you want, Cloud?” he asked, breath hot against the Omega’s abused neck.

A shudder ripped through the blonde at Zack’s tone. Shiva, Cloud could nearly come from that alone. There was something strangely predatory to it, a side of Zack that Cloud hadn’t seen before. It was enough to make him fall apart at the seams.

“Please, please, oh fuck, _Zack.”_ The First had reached down to play with his opening, discovering that Cloud was producing natural slick. Cloud let out a frustrated whine, not sure if he should move forward against Zack’s hip for friction or back onto his hand. He was near crying from the strain. He needed relief _now._

“Please, Zack, _do something!”_ He opted to grind back against his hand. Zack was still making a mess of his neck and shoulder, though his hand became suddenly explorative at Cloud’s outburst. Cloud’s breath was caught in his throat as Zack’s finger entered up to the knuckle, his body accepting it without protest. In fact, he took the full length with ease, the natural slick easing the process. Cloud thought that was a heat-only bodily function, but he wasn’t exactly an Omega expert, and he certainly didn’t have experience to back him up. Maybe he’d ask Sephiroth tomorrow.

Oh, _fuck._ A second finger joined the first, a little more impatient this time. Zack moved up to kiss Cloud on the mouth again, swallowing down his moans as he nibbled and licked at his already kiss-swollen lips. His fingers were thrusting in and out, twisting and stretching him open. Cloud was aching with arousal, his cock flushed and leaking at the tip.

Cloud swore as Zack pulled out, feeling empty without the fingers twisting within him. The sacrifice proved to be worth it though.

“On the bed,” Zack gasped after breaking away from a string of chaste kisses. Cloud wasted no time in following direction, crawling up atop the covers.

“Front or back?” he asked, his earlier nerves a distant memory in light of his overwhelming arousal.

“On your back. I need to see you,” Zack said, joining him on the bed. Cloud licked his lips distractedly as he gained sight of the Alpha’s straining cock. It was flushed and glistening at the tip, a thick vein snaking up the underside and curving off to the right. A slight bulge was visible at the base, showing where the knot would form on the brink of orgasm. Cloud nearly lost himself at the thought.

“Okay okay, fuck, Zack, _please._ ” He wasn’t begging. Absolutely not.

“Shhh, I’m here,” Zack reassured him, crawling up to hover over him. He pulled Cloud into another kiss, all warmth and supressed hunger and _love._ Cloud felt like bursting in more ways than one. Strong hands slid down his thighs and around to the back, pushing his legs up until they were high enough to go over Zack’s shoulders. It was mildly uncomfortable, but nothing worth complaining about, not for this. Zack swallowed the blonde’s moan with his lips and tongue as two of his fingers breached him again, more focused this time, the angle more practical.

Cloud felt a slight burn as a third finger pushed in, but it was quickly replaced by sheer _fullness_ as the discomfort eased off. He’d bottomed before, in his military days, but it was nothing like this. He was prepared to admit that being an Omega might actually have some kind of perk.

“Fuck Zack, right there, _yes,”_ he hissed as Zack reached some deep place in him that sparked an outward ripple of pleasure. Zack was watching him now, his lips parted and violet almost entirely consumed by black. It was the most intense experience Cloud had ever encountered, three fingers up his ass and Zack’s eyes missing _nothing._

“I’m ready, Zack,” he gasped, fingers grasping at the First’s straining biceps. “Please.”

Zack stilled for a moment, looking thoughtful before minutely nodding and withdrawing his fingers. “Two secs,” he said by poor way of explanation as he reached over the bed to the nightstand. He fumbled in the top draw for a moment before returning with a foil packet.

“I’m not in heat though,” Cloud said, frowning.

“You’re producing slick. I’m not risking it,” he said, slipping the condom over his flushed cock. Gathering some of Cloud’s slick on his hand, he gave his cock a few slow pulls to be sure. Satisfied, he crawled back over Cloud, bending his legs back again.

“Comfortable?” he asked, running his fingers along Clouds thighs as though soothing him. Cloud nodded, some of his desperation having subsided during the interval. His cock was throbbing no less though.

“Okay,” Zack said, placing a light kiss against his ankle before leaning down to give his mouth the filthier edition. Cloud closed his eyes, losing himself to the slow pull of Zack’s lips and tongue and warm breath. Actually just Zack’s warmth in general, which was everywhere. Oh, and that’s _definitely_ a cock pressing against his opening. His breathing quickens under the realisation, but he’s not worried, not really. This is Zack after all.

Zack pulls away, his attention shifting to where their bodies are lining up. Cloud can feel the burn as the head pushes in past the first tight ring of muscle, ( _breathe, Cloud_ ) but once he breaches that point the rest slides in significantly easier, though still not without effort. He notices the stretch a little more as they reach the wider base of the Alpha’s cock, but finally he’s all the way in and Cloud can feel his balls resting up against his ass in the most intimate way possible. The stretch is almost uncomfortable and also fucking _perfect_.

Zack is watching his face carefully, looking for discomfort, but Cloud’s eyes are rolling back in his head with pleasure. The feeling of being fucked has _definitely_ improved since becoming an Omega. He’d almost be quite content to stay at home all day with Zack rutting into him. Almost.

“Zack, _fuck me already_ ,” he growled, growing impatient. He moved his hips up to encourage movement from the Alpha. Zack smiled, all teeth, and gave Cloud _exactly_ what he’d asked for. The first hard thrust nearly knocked the wind from his lungs.

Cloud fell apart beneath the Alpha, holding onto him loosely as his muscles flexed and his skin gleamed with exertion, sweat trickling down his abdominal muscles like streams flowing through rock. The combination of slick and slapping flesh was obscenely loud against the background track of their heavy breathing and gasps, but Cloud didn’t mind it one bit. Between the scent of their sweat and arousal, the heat simmering from their bare flesh and the rippling shocks of pleasure with every thrust, Cloud knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Zack, I can’t…” he started, not sure of what _exactly_ he was trying to say.

Zack seemed to understand, regardless, leaning down to kiss him quickly, messily, before upping the pace of his frenzied thrusting. He reached down between them, taking Cloud’s leaking cock in hand and it took only a few quick pulls before Cloud was coming, his vision blurring with the intensity as he painted both their stomachs with his useless seed. He clamped down on Zack’s cock, which suddenly seemed to be stretching him a great deal more than he’d thought. It was only after Zack gave a strangled yell that he realised what had happened. Zack had knotted him.

The Alpha barely managed to keep his weight off Cloud, his arms shaking on either side of his head. A weak kiss was placed at the edge of Cloud’s mouth which he didn’t have the energy to return anyway. Zack moved then, slowly, rearranging them onto their sides, legs tangled together and still joined by the knot. Cloud was shocked by how much the idea aroused him, even if his cock was too spent to respond.

Zack was unusually quiet aside from his harsh breathing, his lips placed against Clouds forehead, his breath teasing the few strands of hair still sitting there. Cloud pulled him in close, because fuck it, he was _definitely_ a cuddler post-orgasm. Zack seemed to share the same preference, leaving them in a sweaty tangle of limbs and rising chests. This had to be perfection. Surely, if Cloud looked it up in a ShinRa dictionary, he’d see a picture of the two of them lying here, hearts racing in sync.

“Doing okay?” Zack finally mumbled against his brow, breaking the pause between them.

Cloud almost nodded, but decided not to risk Zack’s nose. “Yeah. That was … actually, I don’t have words. Too fucked out to think,” he said, all honesty. Zack’s body shook as he chuckled.

“Plenty more of where that came from.” He paused. “Maybe not tonight though,” he reconsidered, “You’ve worn me out.”

“So much for that Alpha stamina then, huh?” Cloud mumbled, smiling to himself.

“You’re a very energetic Omega,” Zack argued. “I think anyone would be hard pressed to keep up with you.” Another kiss to his cooling skin, just above a blonde eyebrow.

Cloud just hummed noncommittally, his eyes closed, breathing evening out. He was ridiculously tired. It seemed pointless to fight it, even if he did feel sweaty and disgustingly in need of a shower. But Zack was warm around him, and Cloud wasn’t sure how long the knot was going to last, so sleep seemed like the more viable option.

He distantly heard Zack mumble something to him, something that would’ve sent his heart racing under different circumstances, but before he could process those three words, he was asleep and they were long forgotten.

 

 - To be Continued.


End file.
